Koei's Bane
by SilentNinja
Summary: Koei announced Dynasty Warriors: Eiketsuden a couple of days ago. It is the secret project for Dynasty Warriors 15th anniversary. For the first time in a long time, Koei finally did something with it's franchise posterboy. However, on the way back to Koei HQ, Zhao Yun faces the backlash he's prepared for. Also, Zhen Ji and Guo Nuwang's year long feud about to reach it's conclusion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Koei doesn't own the history.

Koei's Bane

Prologue

* * *

 _Zhao Yun's POV_

 _Why are Japanese game developers so interest in the Three Kingdoms? Why create an action game based on the novel when the history was so ambiguous to begin with? Why me and not Cao Cao, Liu Bei or Zhuge Liang?_

 _After checking out at the hospital reception, Luo and I are ready to go back to 'work'. When I say 'work' I mean our job as historical figures turned celebrities from a Japanese game company making games based on our era. There are different interpretations of the Three Kingdoms from Japan. Cao Cao is the greatest anti hero in China as Japan glorifies him in the same honor as Oda Nobunaga. And history glorifies him. Liu Bei was his rival by inferiority as a simpleton to following the old traditions compare to Nobunaga's rivals. Does that make any sense? How did I end up being Koei's posterboy in a franchise targeted towards the action genre? I thought about it over and over._

 _Zhen Ji's POV_

 _Hanfu Day was the happiest thing I ever done and now she dare tries to take away my one chance at reviving my image. How I felt towards those fans who only see me as a feline version of the man who destroyed my life has slowly started to resonate until Guo Wang made that malicious portrait of me from ROTK 12 and 13 with a CGI image nude hack. I finally got to show the fans the real me until that…ugh…why can't that shank leave me alone!? I'm going to give her the most pleasurable beaten the whole cast are going to witness. Cao Pi will be gritting his teeth knowing I'll never let corrupted, two faced men control my life again._

 _Zilong and I head outside looking happily committed to our bonding, but something inside me felt sore. Just an hour after my last check up at the hospital, Yun wasn't amicable. He look at me pale and souless. Like I'm a harbinger. I know he texted to his friend Deng Zhi about my condition, but also told me about his own game coming out. I couldn't be more shocked that it's finally happening, a game centred on Zilong by Koei. Yes Koei and not some indie Chinese developer making a game about him or that Legend of Cao Cao mod. I'll get back to that later. Zilong wasn't himself or was that just my imagination….?_

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _I was never the main character in the Three Kingdoms lore. My history sucks, mainly who I was before the world knows I'm just a guy good at saving a woman and child. And then, you have a guy with a long beard, a guy who cuts for being a hobo wielding a pike, a guy with a lion's helmet that makes you think he's a psycho, and an old man who can really kick your butt at age 70. Compare to them, I had the worst historical bio. The Five Tiger Generals, four of them are believable compare to myself. I save a woman and child by breaking through a cavalry of 3000 and it's not easy to believe how I did it. Luo Guanzhong over glorified the event making it longer than the record indicated. It wasn't a battle, it was a tragedy. Why celebrate me over a tragedy when Cao Cao has the Battle of Guan Du, Zhuge Liang the Battle of Mt Qi, and Zhou Yu the Battle of Chi Bi? I'm mostly overshadowed by the flashiness of big battles participated by the ones with the better bio. I understand I'm the ideal hero, but…_

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I get that I was the wife of Cao Pi, so what? He put me to death. I don't care anymore. Rui had to face the reality behind my life with his father. But today, there are people guessing, assuming that my love was true with Zihuan. How amusing….. I look at Zhao Yun who still looks like the prince charming Zihuan could have remained from the beginning._

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _I posterize myself on every Warriors relate material and still thought about my relevant, my history, and why I was chosen. It makes more literature sense that Zhuge Liang could have been the posterboy, but he opted out earlier this morning. Liu Bei too had opted out. So now I'm left with some choices, however I'm also thinking about my relationship with Luo. Why am I hesitating? Is her heart still lament to resolve her relationship with Pi? I'm being too nice and honorary over a doomed couple because it had its history of lore and misunderstandings. Misunderstandings….I don't have it with Tong and Guang's mother because their mother was absolutely nothing like all the three kingdoms female figures and was honored to become my wife just for the sake of getting me kids. Save for Deng Zhi's wife of course… So why is Koei still pursuing the 'perfect' wife as my OTP? Why are all three kingdoms game developers, Chinese, Taiwanese, etc. are trying?_

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _We can't separate ourselves from our respectable sides again. Shu, Wei, what do I care? We were born to serve the people of Han! Don't you understand, Zilong?! I free myself from suffering under that contention, now you must do the same. You have all those beloved fans, people from our home country celebrating you as a symbol of righteous, courage, and….well we're in a world with shades of grays right now._

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _1,800 years from now, what did I deserve to the honor of being the posterboy from Koei? They took away things that improved my character ability and change it to make me more bland and unlikable. Other officers deserve the spotlight because they have the better biography. Yukimura was very easy to get into because everything about him on the record was complete except his motivation to help Chacha and Hideyori. Blame it on the Tokugawa propaganda. Mine is very hard to analyze because my actions saving a woman and a child speak louder than Cao Cao's authority above the Han emperor and Zhuge Liang inventing a wheelchair. My home country suffered centuries of government manipulations, tyranny, bad reforms, and people like Cao Cao and Zhuge Liang had not solve those problems from China, but my heroism saving a woman and a child. This has been dragging me for so long and now I have to face the inevitably announced game Koei is developing. How will the entire cast cope with a game about me? What does everybody in Three Kingdoms have to do with me?_

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _Are you still worrying about the perspectives on our histories, Zilong? Are you thinking about the same problems you're having on being Koei's posterboy?_

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _Would it be better if they make a game based on Wu instead of a game based on myself? Sans the Death of Guan Yu. You play as Sun Ce and united ancient china under the Sun family. I will play my heart to it._

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _We road in his car and said nothing after we depart from the hospital. Honestly, I'm worried about him because there's a lot I must know about his life with Liu Bei after the Battle of Guan Du. Word of him breaking through the enemy lines saving Lady Gan and Liu Shan does not impress Zihuan because he state "Guan Yu is better" Heavens, everyone I know at Wei says "Guan Yu is better." I was sick and tired of hearing that and Cao Rui thinks Zhang Liao is better…._

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _I'm still upset with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang on everything that happened during the Yi Ling drama. That drama was the root of my flaws. But no…Guan Yu matters…why don't they just make a game with Guan Yu as the central character instead of myself…_

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _It's audacious really because Guan Yu got himself betrayed, captured, and killed. Zilong would never get himself capture and killed because I know from his appearance, he's too smart for that. Yuan Shao's men can't kill him and I know this because I saw him at Zhongshan when it was still struggling from drought and famine. Sometimes, I hope Yuan Shao lose the war, but reality describes how Zilong been ignored at Gongsun Zan's army and hardly did anything in the army other than being there with the people at my home and the farmers. Cao Pi would scroll through those people and act above them because he's been destined to become their 'savior'. All the men of Wei tremble before Cao Cao, but you Zilong, you stood face to face with the most cunning of warlords defiance. I was glad to be in your DW 5 XL stage Battle of Hanshui. It's a shame I had to fight against the very will of the people…_

"Zhenji, what's your opinion on the Liu Bei army?" Zhao Yun finally starts speaking after moments of thinking over their points of views. She takes his question shyly.

"That time I couldn't speak on military affairs, but from Lady Bian's perspective, the Liu Bei army sought to disrupt the order and prosperity of the Han Empire as barbarians. So, I have to say you are an army barbarians judging by the side of the loser," Zhen Ji answered.

"And Cao Cao is the side of justice…" Zhao Yun said grimly.

Zhen Ji scoffed at that subtle comment, "That should be sarcasm, but you're brooding. I knew Cao Cao was a cruel man. He sought power no different to Yuan Shao. So what kind of justice does my former father in law's paranoid caused the death of Hua Tuo? That's when he lost Cao Chong afterwards."

He didn't disagree with that because that's something he also wanted to ask about her opinion of it, "How did you feel about Hua Tuo's death?"

"You know how the people felt towards Cao Cao putting him to death," Zhen Ji glared at Zhao Yun as if he made a dumb question.

"Good point. But, how did you feel about it?" Zhao Yun asked again.

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Terrible, honestly. Had he still lived, my daughter would live."

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _That's the missing piece on her relationship with Cao Pi. What happened to her daughter Cao Dongxiang?_

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _What's going on, Zhao Yun? First we look happy and now we're on the brink of arguing over the past. Is this why you're being…dark over me._

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _I had no idea about what happened to her daughter. I knew Cao Pi forced her into marriage. It's assume she'll have children with him, but the lost of a child….is she really going through this marriage in agony? And Zihuan didn't feel as much sorrow over a daughter's death compare to a son?!_

"It must be hard on you. Your history with Cao Pi I mean," Zhao Yun sighed.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like you're upset with something," Zhen Ji looked at him widely.

"When we reach Koei's HQ, there's going to be a lot of adversary over getting my own game, Luo. Cao Pi, Zhou Tai, Wen Chou, Yuan Shao, Xiahou Dun, I feel like we're on the verge of another backlash like what happened after the Three Kingdoms records got translated in English and read on the internet," Zhao Yun's face became more sophiscating as he continues driving.

"Oh please, studying my history will only make things about my marriage life with Cao Pi more problematic. And those men you mentioned aren't as heroic as yourself," Zhen Ji put her elbow on the door's window and watch the cars passing them.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _Seriously, people should have forgotten that the Three Kingdoms, the Fall of the Eastern Han Dynasty ever exist. It was a physical and mental nightmare for all of us! But Luo Guanzhong wrote a book based on the era and people started believing superstitious gossips like I was a greedy lady in hopes of wanting to live in a grand palace and become the Empress of China without understanding what Fu Shou aka the Liu Xie's first wife and the Han Empress before Cao Jie had suffered under Cao Cao, Zhuge Liang summoned the wind at Chi Bi, Liu Bei was a cannibal, Xun Yu killed hisself, Ma Chao was a hero, gosh do I have to remind the part where I WAS JEALOUS OF LADY GUO! How did that guy ever wrote the book and alter what happened? I wasn't jealous of Lady Guo! I was mad at Cao Pi!_

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _We're almost reaching our destination at Koei HQ. First I will settle the matter with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. They're happy to know that I have my own game, but I still haven't gotten over their mistakes. Kongming for one, I was dead when things at his campaign became malicious. It's no secret that Shuhan becomes corrupted because of the people at the court he had connections with. People like Yang Yi…. He could not resolve the issue between Yang Yi and Wei Yan. I can't look over this mess. This harms my reputation as an honorable, incorruptible man. So why does this have to do with me? Because I'm supposed to be Shu's example of a soldier. No need to go over with Liu Bei because he was a ruler…._

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _At least, you could forgive Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. I had to deal with two men whom dishonored me and my family. My former daughter in law never wanted to speak with me because of Cao Rui. My nephew wants nothing to do with the Cao family anymore. Yun, your situation isn't worse than mine. It's hard for me to be as popular as you because of what 'they' had done. Sun Shangxiang gets a free pass because she was Liu Bei's wife and could fight. Wang Yi couldn't be as popular as Shangxiang because people feel bad about Ma Chao more than myself and her. So please don't throw away what you stand for the people._

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _Even if I forgive Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, it doesn't change the fact that fans are tired of me. My new game would either make or break my popularity. It's not for everyone. I'm afraid Zhen Ji might not make the cut in my new game because…..no, let's leave that to the developers._

"Luo, you're only relevant because of Yuan Shao and Cao Pi. But history states you involved yourself on public relations at Zhongshan before marriage," Zhao Yun said.

"And it didn't matter…." Zhen Ji sighed.

"It matters to me because I pay attention to people who are suffering from droughts, from brigand raids, and heaven knows what else could have endangered those people including your clan," Zhao Yun retorted.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I heard him grunt. What good does it make for ancient chinese women getting involved in that stuff when it could attract bad men like Cao Pi? This is why Koei made me into Lady Macbeth by canon!_

"That's how war did to our lives, Zilong…" Zhen Ji groaned.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _Gongsun Zan allied with the Black Mountain Bandits and that ruined the momentum on your end Zilong. People would be afraid of you if you're with the most wanted criminal of the Han Empire, Zhang Yan. I won't judge the morality of your side because Yuan Shao's side wasn't any different. People told me his soldiers committed hideous acts within the ranks._

"You can call me the bad guy, Zhenji! I prolonged the war and made the people suffer! I know you hated war as a child from Zhen Yan!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Why are you shouting about it?! Please just tell me what's been on your mind!" Zhen Ji begged him.

A brief second later he scanned his surroundings on the streets after the traffic signal went red light. His face appear thrived by suspense. He think over everything that started the DW franchise spawning the three kingdoms genre in the gaming industry with the same biases based off the novel.

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _The only reason I'm the posterboy was because I captured the hearts and imagination of the people of China and the action genre. But, Cao Cao was the most influential man in the era after he died and I'm a nobody. Yukimura on the other hand was the Nation's Samurai and a prince. He got a big battle, while I'm stuck with being an extra on many battles except Hanshui. No….Wei historians treated me like an extra. Chen Shou just wrote carefully that I'm a great person. So why did Zhen Ji, the good country girl gets slandered in Chinese culture as the root of Eastern Han Dynasty's decline despite Cao Cao being the most heroic person of all time?_

"You know what, people should have left the Three Kingdoms history forgotten! There was nothing happy about it all! People never learned and repeated the same tragedy over and over until now!" Zhen Ji burst out her frustration over him.

"So what changed after 1,800 years? Wars still exist! North Korea ruled by a spoiled brat who could give Cao Pi a run for his money! What's his name again, Kim Jung Un right?! Those people still cried for help and I'm powerless! Stuck as a celebrity relic from the past two millennium where getting married at 16 was legal! People are still confuse and divide into what they believe is either right or wrong!"

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _See, that's the problem. Nobody could tell from right or wrong. There were thousands military and state personnel. The governors were cut off from it's Empire because of the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition. I watched outside as those people were in dire need of the capital's support for resources and only those provincial lords would provide it. It was a frustrating period for them…and for me. Zilong, I know what it's like to be one of the few benevolent people to exist. I'm truly sorry for how much you suffered on your end because of the men I know from Zihuan. But now is not the time to think about that crap from our past. It was a failed generation. I lived being all beautiful because of how little Cao Cao and Cao Pi cared for the people after their families established royalties. What made matters worse was how little my family involved in the corruption and greed on that side. Do you understand Zilong? I was humiliated in all my life! You are not alone!_

"What Cao Pi did to me was the wrong. Now, shall we resume our ride back to work?" Zhen Ji pointed at the traffic where the green light been lit.

Zhao Yun stepped the petal to move the car pass the traffic before other drivers behind him will punch their horns. The modern world is not so pleasant with him compare to the people he saw in the past life: Changshan, Zhongshan, Bei Ping, Ye, Xin Ye, Gui Yang, Jiang Zhou, Cheng Du, and Han Zhong.

The modern world never saw the Three Kingdoms in person. They shouldn't know because it was the bloodest period in history of East Asia. Those people, those soldiers he fought, all accounted for over a man's twisted ambition to kick the Han emperor off his throne after the hardships with honor and loyalty.

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _Even thought, I believed Liu Bei was fighting for the people and was loyal to the deposed Emperor…._

"I've killed and self pitted those men serving Cao Cao for the Han…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"You're not to blame for their choices on serving him. It's what they're paid to feed their poor families. You know how Cao Cao's agriculture reform works to get more troops to maintain order. I don't speak for the men who died, but I knew about lost. My life was nothing, but tragedy Zilong," she hated that part of her life. The women and children who lost their husbands, fathers, and sons during wars unbeknownst the risk on serving Cao Cao.

"Couldn't tell if they're Cao Cao's men or the Emperor's men, but I continued to fight because of what they did at Changban," Zhao Yun turned his eye quickly to see she's frowning on his reasons fighting against Cao Cao.

"Remember, I can't do anything. Just look all beautiful to make Cao Cao and Cao Pi happy. It's depressing…" Zhen Ji looked at him, but his eyes retreated to his concentrating on driving.

"Everything was depressing back then, Luo," Zhao Yun added.

"Yes, everything. So you must put yourself at the center of the tragedy and say, 'I care!' with that reassuring smile! That's charisma!" Zhen Ji nodded.

She's trying to cheer him up, so he take it as a compliment.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I was never truly happy with myself, Zilong. But being next to you restores a part of me I struggled to obtain a long time ago. I look sly in the games and checked myself on the mirror and said 'Is this the real me whom people that read the novel believed?' That can't be me. I don't remember ever being snarky. The script I read during dialogues, I talked that way before. Tedious as it was, how could that be me? I know it was for entertaining the theme of Honor vs Reason, it's so hard for me to appreciate the role I'm given on the franchise other than kicking butt with my lethal kicks. Then after Dynasty Warriors 8, I became an annoyance. I started acting like I represent all women in general. I look at myself in the mirror and compare myself to the rest of the female cast. Had I became the joke that loathe feminists? Compare to Cao Pi who acts like he's better than anyone else, I'm not even likable like Wang Yuanji. Zilong still gets to be the most popular male character in the game, but I'm starting to fade…_

Zhao Yun snapped her out of deep thought, "We arrived our destination, Luo."

He parked his car at the parking lot and the roaring engines on the car stopped. The window contrasted by the morning sun's reflection. He covered front view with sunshades. Zhen Ji helped him during adjustments.

"I can't wait to see our friends inside!" she sang.

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _She loves the celebrity life more because of me. Am I an inspiration to her? Am I truly an inspiration to the fans? What about the people inside?_

"Yun, remember to show that charismatic smile. Think about the children that will grow up and not the haters that loathe you," Zhen Ji advised him.

"I will gladly heed your wisdom, my lady," Zhao Yun smiled back.

"That's it, my lord! The white knight!" Zhen Ji prepares to get out of the car while Zhao Yun watches her.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I got out of the car and engage in fresh and clear spring air. I love the amiobe smell of spring and next month will be Mother's Day. Koei Card Collection will be ready to release a new version of my card. I feel bad about players milking 30 bucks to get my cards. Koei loves ripping off their fans. Now that we're finally here, I will check up on Oichi. ZIlong is going to settle his personal issues with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang may have life difficulties, but so does Zhao Yun._

Inside the Koei Building…

"My guess is correct, Xuande. The whole cast is divided on Zilong getting his own game. It's my fault he's been under scrutiny for getting covered more than 10 titles. It's my fault, people don't believe he did the Empty Castle in history and it's my fault I cost him a loss…." Zhuge Liang with Liu Bei, saw the other cast at an uproar over Zhao Yun getting his own game.

"We had our own games decades ago and we've been the main characters longer than before Omega developed Dynasty Warriors…" Liu Bei groaned.

The famed Sleeping Dragon checked on the Wu and Wei strategists arguing, "The odds are heavily weighted upon him. He was mostly known in the novel on fighting. It's like the world's against him getting his own game."

Liu Bei gazed at his beloved 'son' chastity. It's adoring that he, like Zilong, acting like a little brother worrying about his big brother's well being.

"We know he'll come through all this jeering here. Everyone in Shu remain quiet and would not dare question his right to have his own game. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei seen it coming a li away. Huang Zhong boasted over it. Pang Tong and Xu Shu have no words to say over the good news," Liu Bei said firmly.

"And Ma Chao…" Zhuge Liang shot a frown.

"Hahahah…he doesn't give a damn as long as he can kill Cao Cao in the new game!" Liu Bei laughed.

"Everyone 'exclude Fa Zheng' on our side hates Cao Cao for many reasons," Zhuge Liang chuckled.

"And history favors Cao Cao," Liu Bei nodded.

"I hate to agree with it, but the brat who wrote our history against my wishes had slander my reputation as a military leader because of how I treated his father. He exposed our flaws…our struggles on stabilizing ShuHan and resisting Cao Cao," Zhuge Liang grunted.

"History will not forget us, old friend. Chen Shou was fated to reveal our struggles against Cao Cao…" Liu Bei sighed.

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji soon arrived from where Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang are standing. The Sleeping Dragon's senses dart at Zhen Ji's presence.

"You scandalous woman….if you had the courage to take your own life before that wicked man saw your filthy body, all the people of Han China would never have suffered under the greed and tyranny of your favorite in laws!" Zhuge Liang slowly confronted Lady Zhen face to face with wrathful eyes upon the voluptuous woman.

Liu Bei made a loud groan, "Not now Kongming, she was just a woman. Remember, I abandoned Lady Gan and Mi, they would have ended up the same way if it weren't for Guan Yu."

"But she's different! Deep within this whore's personality, she wanted a greater fortune so in exchange for her body, she became Cao Pi's wife and sold the fate of our dying country for disgusting lust! She set a bad example towards all Chinese woman in general! Every Confucian scholar knows what she represents in the chaos!" Zhuge Liang's loud criticism towards Zhen Ji brought the entire cast of Dynasty Warriors attention on them.

"Zhen Ji!" Cai Wenji hurried to embrace a hug, but Zhen Ji did not fetch. She is staring at the famous Shu strategist angrily.

"You're pissed because what I said about you is the truth," Zhuge Liang waved his fan satisfyingly.

"That's only true in Dynasty Warriors!" Zhen Ji snarled.

"And the novel…." Zhuge Liang continued, but Zhen Ji cut him short.

"Luo Guanzhong doesn't know how I truly feel on that incident! I could tear his book in a half and holler over his biased crap about me!" Zhen Ji refuted.

"But, you were happy, you scandalous whore…"Zhuge Liang's wrathful expression did not change and his eyes never escaped her femme anxiety.

"That was after Chi Bi! It wasn't easy getting adapted into Cao Cao's family!" Zhen Ji now fed up with his comments.

"Kongming!" Zhao Yun came to her defense looking very disappointed with the man he trusted the most for a lifetime.

"Zilong…." Zhuge Liang didn't look at him and kept his eyes on what he considers 'cancer'.

"If you have a problem with her existence, I suggest you take it out on me…" Zhao Yun stared at him.

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _Now I put myself at the center of attention. The people who respect me, the people who hated me, and the people whom I inspired. Zhuge Liang is one of them. I helped him become a military leader because of my experience and was the first to trust him._ _He's one of the people who will be in my game._

To Be Continued.


	2. Shu's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Koei's Bane

Shu's Reaction

* * *

"If you have a problem with her existence, I suggest you take it out on me…" Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang exchanged stares moments after the last sentence.

Zhao Yun was in front of Zhen Ji earlier when Zhuge Liang sparks condemnation towards Zhen Ji's reputation. Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang have long been the best of friends over the years, establishing the trust and understanding between the two famous figures.

"Zilong, there are plenty of women in Shu whom are far superior to that scandalous woman. Yue Ying for one," Zhuge Liang turns to his intelligent wife. They were never in seriously relationship problems compare to the 'cancer' he loathed.

"Lady Huang was your childhood sweetheart and true love…" Zhao Yun didn't look into Zhen Ji's gaze after he spoke.

"And my finest female student. She does not make herself a cowardly whore," Zhuge Liang waved his fan firmly.

"So…" Zhao Yun look at him harder and flashbacks from the past emerged.

"So, why are you defending what could not be redeemed," Zhuge Liang questioned him.

' _Why?_ 'He thought. The famed Sleeping Dragon's question raises tension at the hall. No matter how many times he explained the why, Zhuge Liang will not believe him.

Zhen Ji struck a nerve on that man's opinion about herself. Does he really think she's truly irredeemable?

Liu Bei did not want this to turn into an anti Zhen Ji debate and the rest of Shu are coming to congratulate Yun on getting his own RPG game.

"When I first lay my eyes on her, she made a spark in my heart. It's nothing compare to the anonymous woman I've been given to in history. She took me by surprise when I was visiting her hometown. Zhen Ji was no ordinary girl, Kongming. And now…" he looked at her worriedly.

She knows what he's going to say about her status now, "My popularity becomes the least of my worries now. Zhuge Liang, what makes you think you're always right about people? Your favoritism towards Ma Su to add."

The Sleeping Dragon look offended, "It was for my best friend, Zhenshi!"

"Uh huh….no wonder you begun to fail your campaigns. Were Shu talent truly being overlooked? Or perhaps the Shu women being far more lacking than the men," Zhen Ji gave a snarky look.

"Wei's greed has a lot to make up for it's fall, you bewitching serpent! Your existence symbolize it as I reminded you about it earlier! What happened to your chance of power after that other woman ousts you?! You had no shame for the former country's ruin and it's people!" Zhuge Liang retorted.

"Kongming, let it go…" Liu Bei groaned.

"Blame it on Cao Cao and Cao Pi! I had no control over my life since those two failed marriages! Yes, my beauty bewitched the Caos and made them do bad things to good people ho hum! But, we had a large territory and not many could know what happened in the palaces! We stopped the land from becoming pure anarchy! That was Cao Cao's benevolent intentions," Zhen Ji shouted back as she could no longer keep her sanity from getting irritated over the same argument about her.

"Ah ha! I was right, you'll defend Cao Cao's ruthless atrocities to the end! He's your father in law! I failed to see how his intentions were benevolent, you shameless whore! He slaughtered innocent people at my old province on he rise to power. I hold a deep grudge with Cao Cao upon becoming the smartest man in Three Kingdoms! You hoped to find salvation with him upon marrying his wretched son and that's why I believe you convinced Lady Liu to give you away to him! Thus you have betrayed the Yuan clan! You are a traitor of such grand scale!" Zhuge Liang's comments have made Liu Bei sound more embarrassed and urge him to stop.

"Kongming, you should lay off the 'blame the woman' card because it's out of the line. She's the victim, not the culprit," Zhao Yun warned him.

"I agree with Zilong, Kongming."

"Ying…" Zhuge Liang turns to see his wife and the rest of Shu folks come to greet Zhao Yun and congratulate him.

"Do any of you Shu women ever had the chance to control your own life? Ying, Xingcai, had you experience that kind of freedom?" Zhen Ji asked them.

"I had the privilege to study under Kongming, that was one thing that sets my lifelong goal to help others outside of his presence," Yue Ying answered her desperate question.

"Unfortunately, my father was so greedy that he had to limit my life standards as Adou's wife when he was born. I can see you don't like my father because of how he met my mother and took her…" Xingcai sighed after mentioning her mother's encounter with Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei placed his hand on his daughter bearing the guilty revelation on her relationship with Liu Shan and her life. He and Liu Bei cannot express their shame towards Liu Shan's failures.

"….." Everyday Liu Shan had been too distant from Xingcai, too ashamed on his relationship with her sister.

"Zhao Yun, I'm happy you get to have your own game, but I read from the latest announcement that I did not make the cut," Xingcai said.

The news stunned Zilong and saw everyone with negative feelings towards this decision to cut her. Also, Guan Yinping shyly reveal her appearance in the game as fanservice.

"Anything from Koei is fanservice. However, I don't understand why Wang Yuanji is even in it because Zhao Yun was long dead when she's active. I thought Sima Yi and his crazy wife will make the cut and the Sima brothers seem plausible," Zhen Ji nodded amusingly.

Zhao Yun was given the list of people making the cut. Almost all the Shu officers minus Xingcai, Liu Shan, Guan Suo, and Bao Sanning made the cut. Xingcai is his goddaughter and it saddens him to see her not join his own game, plus he loves shipping her with Guan Ping.

"Zhu Rong and her husband didn't make it too," Yue Ying added.

"She'll be making a barbaric ruckus at any moment. I'd love to see her go ape mad," Zhen Ji said sarcastically.

There is also a list of Wei, Wu, and Others. The Wei list made her frown, the coward Yu Jin made the cut instead of Pang De. Yu Jin became unpopular ever since he was known for fleeing from Guan Yu. Also, Her sisters are not going to be in the game. Wang Yi will be back to her Anti Ma Chao rants and Cai Wenji, girl, it'll be lonely without her in it. Zhen Ji clears her throat and spoke, "My sisters had just started getting popular and they need more appearances in games like this. Wei is known for some of the most historically astonishing female figures."

Everyone stares at Ma Chao for his reaction on Wang Yi's absence.

"Don't mind me, if she's either going to make it or not, I don't want anything to do with that bitch. They should have added my sister as a new character!" Ma Chao cussed.

"First of all, Wang Yi is not a 'bitch' from your perspective. She's the ideal female soldier and two she's 10x the character your sister could ever be," Zhen Ji said glaring at Ma Chao.

"Are you blaming me for Wang Yi not making the cut, Lady Zhen? Look, a lot of people feel bad about me for losing my family more so than what I did to her husband and her son. We were at war, but my family were forced to be executed at Yecheng while you're just having more sex with your jerkass husband and not a care of understanding what happened! You were there during Tong Gate campaign whore!" Ma Chao shoved his threaten face near Zhen Ji's.

"I had nothing to do with your family's death. They told me they were rebels that needed to be punished...you rebelled," Zhen Ji bluntly told him.

Ma Chao's face turned red with necessity hatred. Ma Dai knew what he's going to do and hurried to get in between the two.

"Woah woah, Mengqi!" Ma Dai stood between Ma Chao and Zhen Ji.

"I don't fear you, Ma Chao and I'm tired of living in fear because of what my ex husband and my former father in law had done. I'm truly sorry about your family and I had no control over that either. You have to understand my side," Zhen Ji genuinely bowed to Ma Chao.

"I don't need your fake condolences! You are just as guilty as Cao Cao for being a villian's daughter! You are happy to not have your family share the same fate as mine if I win! Nobody here cares about your tragic sufferings or that you made it into the game! Zhuge Liang was right! You're no martyr!" Ma Chao scoffed at her and left the scene with Ma Dai. Ma Chao's condemnation towards Zhen Ji made Zhao Yun frustrated inside his heart.

After Ma Chao left, everyone exchanged looks as Zhang Fei whispered to Guan Yu, "She's crazy beautiful, Brother Guan. Zilong should have told us about her a long time ago."

"It's his own privacy, Yide. Some things are best left untold," Guan Yu whispered back.

"Well, I can't wait till August, little brother!" Liu Bei tried his best to change the mood after Ma Chao's outburst.

"That's in three months, Xuande. ROTK 13 will be in English this July. You know, for a strategy rpg based on myself, I have more control over the choices that affect the fate of everyone officially in this game. More specifically, Zhen Ji's fate could change depending on my choices," Zhao Yun said.

Zhuge Liang is still not happy with Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji together. Would history be very different if those two were together back in the era? What other woman could Cao Pi be with if Lady Zhen was not in his grasp? Zilong was never interest in getting married, but after the Lady Fan incident, he insist on advising Liu Bei to reward Zhao Yun a wife. But, they had no idea that Zilong knew Lady Zhen.

"Yun, let's check out the Wei group. I'd like to hear from Wang Yi and Cai Yan on not making the cut," Zhen Ji turns away from the Shu group before she heard Pang Tong and Xu Shu murmer.

"Um, we'll give up our spot for your two friends, Lady Zhen," Pang Tong called out.

"Shiyuan and I are hardly as popular as Cai Yan and Wang Yi in the games. Also, I barely even contributed in Three Kingdoms other than laying low as a lawman," Xu Shu rubbed his head shrugging.

"We were only popular because of the novel right? Haha, Cai Yan and Wang Yi were real inspiring women of the age! That's not to say, Wei has the best women," Pang Tong smiled.

"….." Zhen Ji turned around slowly and saw Pang Tong's smile within that hideous cover.

"Cai Wenji and Wang Yi does not change my opinion on that traitorous kingdom, Shiyuan," Zhuge Liang turns back his attention from his old friends to the woman whom he calls 'The Root of Han's Decline'.

"Whatever…the fact that I make the cut means there will be a balance in strategic guidance. For a price…" Fa Zheng grinned.

"Yeah, Shu has Fa Zheng, who needs Shiyuan and I?" Xu Shu agreed with Fa Zheng.

"Nobody likes your deceitful activities, Xiaozhi…" Zhuge Liang glared at Fa Zheng.

"Says the guy who slandered Liu Feng," Fa Zheng scoffed.

"Liu Feng was a war criminal!" Zhuge Liang urged.

Liu Bei did a facepalm, "That's not true and I'm a horrible father."

The two strategists continue bickering while Xu Shu and Pang Tong watched in more embarrassing display. The other Shu officers also watch and continue to tell who they would prefer, Zhuge Liang or Fa Zheng.

"Everyone in Wei says Sima Yi is better. Your friends have a shortage of intelligent people, Zilong" Zhen Ji gave him a boring look and Zhao Yun became annoyed of the sight between two Shu strategists.

"I am an intelligent person, Luo," Zhao Yun uttered.

"I mean, godlike intel…." Zhen Ji frowned.

"I've learned from western religion that no one is smarter than God. Kongming still has to answer for the First Northern Campaign defeat and Xiaozhi missed his chance against Cao Cao at Hanshui. If I'm looking to employ a wise militarist in the beginning of my journey, we both know he's already from our home," Zhao Yun turn on his cell and texted the one person he first chosen as his strategist.

" _Master Tian Feng, while you're still living in obscurity, you are always my first choice as strategist. Zhen Ji and I hope you'll become an unique character in the next Dynasty Warriors."_

"So underrated and hard to judge from the way he's been treated," Zhen Ji thought about the possible scenario which alters the outcome at Guan Du.

As the two strategists continue bickering louder, Jiang Wei comes forth to defend his lord. This young man was Zhuge Liang's 2nd choice in succeeding him.

"Zhuge Liang has been responsible for administrating Shu while Fa Zheng only bribes his way into his excellence Liu Bei," Jiang Wei stood his defense for his Prime Minsiter.

"Yeah, he's the ideal advisor in Shu," Guan Xing joined Boyue on Zhuge Liang's side.

"So be it, if you prefer him because I'm too villainous for you all to trust my counseling, by all means, listen to him. But, I'm honestly better at what I do best," Fa Zheng's crooked gaze made other people upset with him talking down on Kongming.

"Of course, he gave us Yizhou. I did thought of him as the better man. So who will Zhao Yun consider the better strategist in his own game?" Liu Bei turned around and Zhao Yun was already gone with Zhen Ji.

"Huh? Zhao Yun already left!" Zhang Bao look surprised as everyone after they all cater their attention to Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng.

Meanwhile…

The Changshan couple walked across the hall to meet the Wei group and on their way, the Wu group are right ahead from their direction.

"Ah, Jiangdong Warriors havebeen waiting to congratulate you. Although they barely have anything to do with the fate of the Han and perhaps we shall go hear from their reactions and I'd like to see Lady Bu and the rest of the Wu women for a moment," Zhen Ji moved alittle faster to wave at Lianshi.

"Hm?" Lianshi could have heard a feline voice and turns to see the woman she acknowledged.

"Brother, I don't care about Zhao Yun! There's no reason for me to be in his game nor my wife!" Sun Quan been complaining to his brother about the latest announcement.

"Koei could have made a Wu based rpg!" Lu Meng joined his master on his distaste for being add into a game based on a figure they don't care about.

"Surely you don't want to be in the game, but you have to be in it for Chi Bi and whatever culminates your influence as Wu's Great Emperor. Gongjin, do you also have complains to share?" Sun Ce turns to his best friend for his thoughts on that.

Zhou Yu already sensed Zhao Yun's presence before he returns his attention back to his best friend, "No, I have no complains, Bofu. To be honest, Liu Bei has always been my chief concernment. Zhao Yun is remarkably brave and loyalty. There's little I know about him except now I've learned more. Know what it'll be like if he joined us?"

"Let's hear it," Sun Ce crossed his arms follow by Taishi Ci who had met Zilong during the turbans attack at Bei Hai.

Zhou Yu scroll to his gaze at Zhao Yun as the two collide face to face.

Zhou Tai who's been standing against the wall with his arms crossed has been waiting for the only man he's interest in a worthy challenge.

"He's here…" Zhou Tai grinned.

"Zilong," Taishi Ci greeted.

To be continued

* * *

Zhen Ji: Zhuge Liang only sees me as one of the Seven Deadly Sins of Ancient China.

Zhao Yun: That's his perspective towards you. My DW canon is to share that same opinion...


	3. Wu's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Koei's Bane

Wu's Reaction

* * *

The Shu group have no problems with Zhao Yun getting his own game. However, losing Xingcai was the only disappointing news and Xu Shu and Pang Tong felt they could have sat back from the spotlight to allow Cai Wenji and Wang Yi in the game. Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao were harsh towards Zhen Ji as he thought about his perpetual understanding towards Mengqi and Kongming's propaganda.

"Zilong"

Taishi Ci is the only Wu officer he personally knew. Most of Jiangdong are either the assumption of 'Friend or Foe'. Most of Zhen Ji's hostile encounters in the games were Wu characters.

"My group have mixed feelings about your own game. But after seeing the first screenshots of my father, I think it could work," Sun Ce said.

"The Anti Dong Zhuo coalition," Zhao Yun overheard Ce's brother muttering to Lu Meng about him after that.

"Yeah, that's the only time you possibly remember about my father's contributions. But, we all know that the Yuans were manipulating the coalition while my father was the only one who really wants to save the Empire," Sun Ce nodded.

"I wasn't happy when the coalition had been dissolved," Zhao Yun sighed. Then Sun Jian came towards to congratulate him.

"Don't brood about it. At least, let us form a handshake of approval. I have no grudges over Liu Bei and his merry men. You of all people have the highest moral in the age," Sun Jian raise his hand follow by Zhao Yun's as they don a firm handshake.

The younger Sun brother felt unwarranted by this welcome presentation. Lu Meng turns to the rest of Wu folks who only watched without any signs of resentment especially Gan Ning who saw Zhao Yun indifferently.

"Didn't you kill me?" Gan Ning asked gloomy.

Zhao Yun faced away from Wentai and stare at Gan Ning unsanctioned, "Koei made me kill you to prove the war at Yi Ling was morally right."

"See Gongli! I'll never get over that scene in Dynasty Warriors 7! It shows the power of the posterboy status!" Gan Ning pointed his finger at Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun sighed and told Xingba the reality of that scene, "You shouldn't have crossed with me. I was in a very bad mood (It got nothing to do with Guan Yu) and won't allow anyone to kill my lord even if he's in the wrong."

"Meh, like that would make us intimidated! We beat Guan Yu and by that indication, we can beat you!" Lu Meng stepped in talk him down on his prowess.

"Ziming, he's nothing like Guan Yu. All his accomplishments, he hardly made any mistakes. Can you beat a guy with little to no weakness, barely any intelligence we could salvage out of him?" Zhou Yu refuted.

"I can if giving the opportunity!" Lu Meng shouted back at Gongjin.

"A blind opportunity you mean," Zhou Yu stares at him sharply. Lu Meng was given more praise for his contributions because he took land, while Zhou Yu only took a 'piece' of land.

"Are you still saying my taking Jingzhou from Shu was blind?!" Lu Meng made a threaten face at the Hero of Chi Bi.

"You were dead when the war turned against us on two fronts. Your 'friends' from Wei felt you made your end of the bargain as they deposed Cao Cao's puppet emperor and replenish their strength back a thousand fold! That was some strategy you called Ziming…" Zhou Yu urged back.

"It wasn't mine, he took advantage of my death to do the deed! Zhao Yun, you understand I did not command the army to attack and kill Guan Yu," Lu Su shook his head and bowed to Zilong.

"It wasn't your fault, Ziming," Zhou Yu said with a half smile after teasing with him over Lu Meng's plan.

"Gongjin, they were doing it for you…" Xiao Qiao came towards hoping to sherd light into Wu's actions towards Shu.

Zhou Yu quickly turn to his wife. How did she get involved in the Jingzhou debacle? He died and left everything to Lu Su making sure Cao Cao will not continue to threaten his presence on Jiangdong's soil.

"My arousing wife who keeps her sassy attitude as cuteness, since when did you became a Lu Meng fan!?" Zhou Yu felt betrayed within.

"Since you've been talking about it for a lifetime! Cao Cao, to be frank, he was a warmonger who sought to take me and my sister into his harem, but when you died I fear we might not stand a chance, so I supported Lu Meng's campaign!" Xiao Qiao defended her reasons.

Zhou Yu stares at Lu Su hoping he could make sense of his wife's carelessness. But Lu Su retreated with a faint.

"I was dead…..heavens have mercy on me!" Lu Su groaned.

"You do know, I don't think like Lu Meng!" Zhou Yu voice went from cold to hot incitingly.

"Um…I approved of the Jingzhou campaign with her too, Bofu," Da Qiao said sadly.

"Wow, our wives truly missed us! So they played their part not understanding the moral ambiguity behind it! Cao Cao played you all like fools!" Sun Ce stares at his wife in shock.

"Except it wasn't Cao Cao, it was Sima Yi….I should have known, but how could we cope with our position if Liu Bei threatens us?" Lu Xun took Lu Meng's side as was Zhu Ran.

Zhou Yu ponders over their opinions and felt even more frustrated over the outcome in the end, "What did we gain after both enemies attacked us?!"

"We…." Lu Xun sighed and didn't take the courage to look in Gongjin's face.

"I ask Zhongmou, what did we gain for betraying them?" Zhou Yu questioned Sun Quan over his responsibility towards this outrage.

"What?! We didn't do anything wrong! We've proved our enemies we're a force to be reckon with!" Sun Quan stood face to face with Zhou Yu taking the argument on his decision to let Lu Meng attack Guan Yu.

"And Guan Yu made an empty threat! So we did it!" Lu Meng added.

"…" Zhao Yun slowly walked towards him, "We weren't ready to give you Jiangling back. Where's the honor in it?"

"Honor?! What the hell is he talking about?! It's like the only big word in his vocabulary!" Lu Meng pointed his finger at Zhao Yun.

"What did we gain over this treachery, Lu Meng…." Zhou Yu snarled.

No one answered Zhou Yu's question, but one woman came forward showing the saddest expression towards the outrage. She was the centerpiece of this entire drama.

"Scrutiny…" Sun ShangXiang finally answered.

Everybody bought their attention on Shang Xiang. Zhao Yun knew she wasn't happy after returning to her mother. Zhen Ji look more pleased by the reactions.

"The future looked at us as scum! My reputation from the novel made me worst than scum! We didn't unify China, but we got the worst treatment compare to Wei. We were the ones that let our enemies win! As much as I hate what Koei did to me and Luo Guanzhong, the fact that we betrayed Liu Bei leaves us with this cruel kind of legacy on my reputation! Zhao Yun, I'm sorry, I don't bear any grudges with you or Zhuge Liang, but I had nothing to do with the betrayal!" Zhou Yu catchs his breath from shouting angrily. He's tired, tired of the misconceptions about him, tired of having anything to do with Zhuge Liang.

"Gongjin, Wu is more likable now," Zhao Yun said.

"In the west that is…" Zhou Yu sighed. Zhou Yu wonders if Zhao Yun hates Wu because of Guan Yu's death?

"Say what you will about that, I believe it was the right thing to do," Sun Quan said.

Then Zhao Yun glared at Sun Quan, there's more to the story than Jingzhou. Someone who make enemies with him lightly doesn't know the price. Zhao Yun cringe his fist in silence anger.

"How's your 'friendship' with Zihuan? The two of you secretly have such admiration for being second sons and legitimate successors who fulfill their wet dreams…with lies and manipulations," Zhao Yun crossed his arms and appear towering in front of the Great Emperor of Wu.

"What 'friendship'?! You speak as if I'm in cahoots with Cao Pi!" Sun Quan scowled.

"But you are….until after that and right now. I never thought of you as my enemy nor have any intention of threaten your side. However, siding with Zihuan like the coward you truly are makes you more guilty towards his actions to deposed the Han Emperor," Zhao Yun's eyes did not blink while Sun Quan looked at him disgusted.

"You're just a lowly grunt who's only good at saving a useless child! What do you know anything about my affairs of the state?!" Sun Quan slammed him over the previous comment.

"Oh, I know you lied to your sister to bring that useless child to her mother, you sick, twisted man…" Zhao Yun shot back at Sun Quan over the Liu Shan 'kidnap' fiasco.

"Aw no, not this again!" Han Dang facepalmed.

"I was dead long enough to now know the shame of this indignity, Zilong..." Taishi Ci said.

"If you wanted Jingzhou so badly, all you have to do is assign an envoy to allude it, not make your own sister miserable. Never thought you were an insufferable human being. It's amazing how Sun Shangxiang been treated afterwards. She was a very interesting young lady," Zhao Yun set his eyes towards Shang Xiang who felt like crying after the last sentence.

Zhou Tai finally came to Sun Quan's defense and spoke, "It was necessary, Zhao Yun. I have nothing but great respect for you. When Dynasty Warriors: Heroic Legend comes out, I hope we'll be greater rivals."

"So you don't feel bad about Sun Shangxiang…" Zhao Yun muttered.

"No…she's was meant to be our mole. Not telling her the true about making the marriage as a sham was part of it. Of course, Gongjin knows.." Zhou Tai turns to Zhou Yu who was struck by his involvement in Sun Shangxiang's marriage.

"You both knew that marriage would fail…." Sun Shangxiang glared at Zhou Tai and her brother Quan.

"Our sister deserves better, Quan," Sun Ce scolded at his brother over using her like that.

Zhou Yu felt guilty for being a part of that infamous marriage to Shang Xiang and Liu Bei. To think they'll drag Shang Xiang into this Jingzhou mess and now his wife involved herself in Lu Meng's plan. There's nothing he could do to repair the damage to Shang Xiang's life.

"Shangxiang, it was wrong of us to make you a political victim, forgive me," Zhou Yu felt like shredding a tear, but he gave a gloomy face at the jewel of the Sun family.

Zhao Yun went to Shang Xiang and she turns her attention towards the guy she regret inciting her outspoken behavior with him over Liu Shan.

"Can I have a moment with you in private, Sun Shangxiang?" Zhao Yun said with a serious tone.

Her brother Quan and Zhou Tai watched them go a couple of meters away from the crowd interest. Sun Quan is suspicious of what Zhao Yun and his little sister are going to talk about while Zhou Tai could only look with a contested grin.

As they stood away from the hall, he begin to speak, "These days, we're hardly adjacent as acquaintances Shangxiang. It's because of what your brother did. Still we're the poster boy and girl of the franchise."

"I know…." Sun Shangxiang let out a heavy sighed.

"If I told you that your brother was lying, what do you see me as a man?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms ready to put an end to the issue with saving Liu Shan from her.

"I…would see you as a disrespectful man…" Sun Shang Xiang poured.

He knew it would be disrespectful to call out on her brother lying at a time where she grew frustrated with his blockade over her mother's illness and willing to return to Jiangdong to see her mother.

"Whatever your frustration with Liu Bei over your personality as a tomboy was, I tried my best to respect who you are, but Liu Shan's well being was more important by military law," Zhao Yun explained.

"It was already too late to realize that and then 'that' happened," Sun Shangxiang said.

Feeling assured by her regret, he returned a sad smile, "You were just being emotional. Taking Liu Shan raises the suspicion towards your role on that."

"I spend the rest of my life in a prison like obscurity," Sun Shangxiang shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that, Shang Xiang," after he finished the private conversation, he checked to find out what Zhen Ji doing.

Meanwhile…

Lianshi wanted to talk with Lady Zhen in private. From the looks of her face, Zhen Ji saw Lianshi look tense.

"How are you feeling right now?" Lianshi asked.

Zhen Ji almost loss her guard as she wasn't paying attention to Lady Bu, but Sun Shangxiang .

"Hmm?" Zhen Ji looked at Lianshi confused.

"It's your health I'm asking you. You got half of the three kingdoms female cast worried after the Hanfu day," Lianshi cocked her face at Zhen Ji.

"I'm feeling alright. You shouldn't worry about me, Lady Bu," Zhen Ji said with a contented face.

"If you say so. There's something I must tell you as it is the matter of Lady Guo and myself. I'm Sun Quan's favorite, but I refused to be the Wu empress out of dignity to the traditional custom that the first wife always be the Empress, also the fact that I don't have a son," Lianshi then told Zhen Ji about the already knowledge of her early life, getting her clan's position restored after becoming Zhongmou's concubine.

"I don't know what to say. Although, I understand the reason why the wife with the son has the legit right for the crown. If you're his favorite, it's natural you'd be his rightful empress," Zhen Ji give her best opinion on Lady Bu's empress contention.

"So, what I did was the opposite of Lady Guo…" Lianshi told her.

"Why go with the trouble of such trivial parallels with her, Lianshi?" Zhen Ji gasped.

"Because I fear I'd become like her. However, my daughter take after Nuwang's ambitious personality, no much worse than her…" Lianshi turns to her troublesome daughter Luban who's fowling over Zhou Tai only to annoy her father as she's still Quan Zong's wife.

"Lady Bu, you are selfless and bold. I'm just…a weak woman," Zhen Ji frowned shyly.

"You're saying that as compliment, but I don't think you're a weak woman to me," Lianshi place her hand on Zhen Ji's shoulders.

She chuckled, "Have you ever lived for nearly 40 years through the chaos and couldn't find an escapable route out of the abyss of loneliness and death?"

"You tell me, Lady Zhen. I never been through such a big gap of hardships like yourself. My life became a Cinderella story only to give birth to a nightmare," Lianshi was happy to talk with Zhen Ji how she really feel over her own empress contention.

"You know, while I've been humiliated, frustrated, and lied in my whole life, there were such loss of people I care about. My father, my brother,…Men continue to fight endlessly while a nation in peril, but no one can truly understand my sorrow. They can cover up my death to my son's favor, but his father ruined me. There's no true justice for that. I will settle my quells with Lady Guo now, Lianshi," Zhen Ji shifted her gaze to see Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang were already back with the crowd. They rejoined the Wu group.

The Wu group continue to bicker over Jingzhou until it ended with Zhou Yu owning Lu Meng in a debate. Lu Meng tried to get Zhang Zhao on his side, but even with the elderly minister's back up, Gongjin overcome the Two vs one handicapped match just by refuting Zhang Zhao for his previous slint on advising surrender to Cao Cao and Lu Meng for failing to see through the political strategy on taking the territory and Wei's advancement.

"Is this historical debate ever going to end Zilong?" Sun Shang Xiang shook her head.

"Ask your brother that. I think I'm enjoying the chaos here," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Ugh…" Sun Shangxiang couldn't continue to see the whole mess.

Feeling good about his relationship with Sun Shangxiang now, it's about time he leaves the Wu group.

"Zilong…you should know by now that Sun Shangxiang will always be loyal to her family over your 'friendship'. We're happy make it into your game," Zhou Tai stepped next to her.

"I know, Youping." Zhao Yun replied, and turns to Zhen Ji, "We shall go to the Wei group right now."

"Yes…" Zhen Ji nodded and waved at Lianshi.

As they leave the Wu group, Zhou Tai holler the mark of Jiangdong propaganda….

LONG LIVE WU!

Later….

"Zilong, can I tell you about the Wei/Wu alliance from my perspective?" Zhen Ji felt it was a hard question for her.

"What did you know about the secret alliance?" Zhao Yun his face turned stoic. Only she have the gossips on Cao Cao's family affairs, but hearing her on the alliance could help get her side of the story. Even if it's brief.

"Before Zihuan plotted to become Emperor. The alliance with Sun Quan was for him to cooperate with Cao Cao in promise of allowing Jingnan governorship while they plot to weaken Liu Bei and the rebels as you were being depicted in the name of the Han Empire…scoff. That's all I know, but it's so hideous because Wu refused to surrender to Cao Cao in order to reestablish Jiangdong into Han commandery at Chi Bi. While that was going on, I couldn't help but feel overly suspicious of it. There were constant rebellions during this tenure. I became concerned about my fate. I did not know about Cao Pi's abdication plan, but I know little about the alliance and it's petty benefits. It's none of my business anyway…your thoughts?" Zhen Ji glance at Zhao Yun who paced a few inches between the hall pondering over the cleverness of the deadly alliance.

"All they did was make Chi Bi and the Liu/Shu alliance a fluke…" Zhao Yun resume his walk to the Wei group. The HELL that exist in Three Kingdom.

* * *

Sun Quan: Remind me why Koei hadn't made a Wu based game yet…?

Sun Ce: Remind me why you leave our baby sister locked up for good? You want Koei to make a Wu game now after this chapter, Quan!?

Sun Quan: I don't care! We deserve our own game! Look at Legend of Cao Cao!

Sun Jian: I know how you feel Quan, but you're going to have to cope with those worshipping Guan Yu.

Zhou Yu: And Zhuge Liang….

Lu Meng: I'm done! To hell with Zhuge Liang and to hell with Guan Yunchang! We did it for you!

Lu Xun:….

Zhu Ran: We'll still be burning all night! Who cares about Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu? Our kingdom last the longest!

Ling Tong: Get another personality, Yifeng.

Gan Ning: Didn't Zhao Yun killed me?

Huang Gai: You"ve said that for the umpteenth time Xingba….

Lianshi: Shangxiang, I know it's really hard on you over that sham marriage.

Shangxiang: Says the gal who had a Cinderella life story. Anyway, I'm happy for Yun on getting his own game.

Zhou Tai: And I heard the fans were disappointed in the spoiler Last Boss ending….

Han Dang: I remember my underrate Dynasty Tactics days.

Xiao Qiao: Gongjin, I tried to be useful for your sake that's why I support it!

Da Qiao:…..

Taishi Ci: My son, Xiang may fill me in on the rest.

A/N: I never liked Sun Quan since getting into the history, will get their own game soon.


	4. Wei's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Koei Bane

Wei's Reaction

* * *

 _Zhao Yun Pov_

 _We soon left the Wu group after I settled my relationship with Sun Shangxiang. She's a strong willed woman, but had to cope with her brother Quan's illogical garbage. If she loves being a tomboy, why isn't he respecting who she was? That's all history, but the story behind that 'kidnapping' incident was spinning to make her look dumb by contrast because she didn't know she's being played as a political puppet. She's still a good person at heart. I proved to Sun Shangxiang that I'm not a disrespectful man unlike her brother Sun Quan._

"Wu has so many famous women whom have the courage to get involve in state affairs. Lady Xu with solving Sun Yi's murder, the Wu sisters both helped the Sun family's raise to prominent, Shang Xiang's lady guards, Lianshi determination to revive her clan's stats, but when I think about Luban, it makes it hard for men that time to acknowledge their contributions," Zhen Ji said.

"Because some women were destined to destroy the nation. That leaves the men to be prejudice towards them," _I don't want to mention why they start forcing them into foot binding centuries later._

"That's the kind of reaction I'm always getting for being too beautiful remember?" Zhen Ji couldn't hide her frustrated look upon reeling this conversation.

"One falling into the wrong hands…" Zhao Yun looked at her grimly.

She looked at him curiously, "Do you blame me for being given to Cao Pi?"

 _I stopped walking and cocked my eyes at her guilty state. I know she became Yuan Xi wife, but history wants you to believe I didn't know her and that Lady Fan Yufeng was the only 'famous' beauty that's relevant. It makes me sick now that I'd ever and will never go to war over a woman. There's no dignity in it!_

"No….sigh, look you didn't know what kind of person Lady Liu really was until her idea came up and Yuan Shao was obviously fighting that war with Gongsun Zan over you once you involved yourself in the people's loathing in the chaos. Do you know why the land was in chaos, Zhen Ji?" _We've gone through this argument before when I was worrying about her popularity and the legacy she holds._

"I know Lady Liu doesn't look very nice at first. But couldn't ignore how desperate she was when we know we're going to be executed just for being members in the Yuan house by marriage. It was a Dog Eat Dog world, Zilong. That answer your question. Those men fighting over who get the better quality. Once Cao Pi finds me, he'll take the best quality in the world!" she raise both her hands uncharacteristically and pacing back and forth annoyed.

"I couldn't do a damn thing to prevent your tragedy, Luo because Gongsun Zan doesn't want to deal with the famine, doesn't trust me anymore after I returned from Liu Bei! And also, people who lash at Bogu for executing Liu Yu. After all, Yuan Shao was no longer the man I knew as a kid! He resort to trickery, fraud, and gets what he wants! Had he not lose at Guan Du, you would never had bought yourself at the hands of Zihuan!" That frustration I lash out, it was how I feel towards her fate to be at the hands of Cao Pi. I'm sorry, Luo. There's little to no chance of preventing it and…

"But that doesn't matter anymore, Cao Pi ruined my life.." Zhen Ji lamented.

"Liu Bei and I orchestrate a plot at Bo Wang Po in order to get Cao Cao's attention towards Liu Biao instead of Yuan Shao's sons. Cao Cao still went towards to your fate instead of getting challenged by someone that could possibly beat him!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"But he did at Han Shui," Zhen Ji winced.

"The world wants Cao Cao vs Zhuge Liang," Zhao Yun glared at her.

"The novel's propaganda," Zhen Ji thought.

"Koei designate my legend stage you were in as having to overshadow Zhuge Liang's influence in that battle. It wasn't even about me. It was about him!" _I'm standing there face to face with Zhen Ji expressing my point on Koei's treatment towards me in the games. I'm just a posterboy by name, Zhuge Liang is and will always be the one, true posterboy of all Three Kingdoms relate materials._

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _If I had the will to oppose Lady Liu's idea on giving me up to Cao Pi, then history would not have wrote me as a 'weak' and 'naïve' woman. That's what the novel describes me in my final appearance complaining to Pi when Lady Guo was reveal among the audience. Wei isn't about me, Zilong!_

"And Koei wants to prove Pi deserves me when Cao Zhi's poem laments he don't deserve me. Japan sees going to war for a woman is cool! You're not the only one getting shafted in storylines," Zhen Ji argued back.

"But, shouldn't you be satisfied with slapping a mind controlling grunt while enjoying your leisure time in the afternoon at Xuchang?" Zhao Yun grinned.

"That was a LOL moment in that Wei Hypo stage. It's nothing politically serious, Zilong. Like you having to act dumb over random ambush after ambush at Yiling," Zhen Ji teased.

"It spoil over Lu Xun's 'greatness'. But, seriously, his fire attack was predictable. Those events were trying too hard to be comedic. I'm supposed to be wise enough to challenge Cao Cao in battle," Zhao Yun crossed his arms still looking at her elegant face and adoring eyes.

"I still find it funny how you accidentally exposed all of Lu Xun's plans," Zhen Ji smiled.

"But, I'm not an imbecile to not know all traces of traps and plots from military history…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"That's true. It's still funny to me and besides, I can't quite be amazed on Lu Xun's fire compare to Zhou Yu's at Chi Bi. The whole battle sees Liu Bei lacks your military insight, dear," Zhen Ji cooed.

 _I'm forced to agree with her. Though, Liu Bei can do better. Much better than that if Fa Zheng were there…_

"We changed topics from you and I to Lu Xun. Let's get back to ourselves. In a perfect world we could be a couple, the coalition on removing Dong Zhuo succeed, and the nation would never have to go through Cao Cao's regime nor the existence of my death. A perfect ending wouldn't you agree?" Zhen Ji waited to hear his response.

 _But, that's not possible…_

"There are too many corrupt and dishonest officers in the coalition. I have to break the chain of command with Sun Jian. But he serves Yuan Shu, Yuan Shu wouldn't support the replaced Han Emperor, Yuan Shao leaves us standing by...ugh…, and you already knew about Cao Cao from Lady Bian. It truly sucks to be young and of limited rank back then. A part of me felt useless. I couldn't do a thing about it despite my willingness into wanting to save the nation and its people! What did Koei do with me at the coalition? Continue getting blindly attracted towards Liu Bei who is associating with Gongsun Zan. Two men that were taught by sifu Lu Zhi! Once I make friends with Liu Bei, that's it, nothing else to write about me other than prepare for the coming of Kongming…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Ok…so it really comes down to Guan Du…" Zhen Ji frowned.

"Or if Gongsun Zan choose to trust me to lead his army and not falling into Yuan Shao's plot earlier. We can still get the people's trust back if Bogu listens to me! I was ignored, deferred. I didn't bother to travel back to meet Liu Bei again at Xuzhou as I continue worrying about the situation at my home. But, the writers at Koei don't care about that what-if scenario. Guan Du, on the other hand is highly possible," Zhao Yun nodded.

"….."

"If my record wasn't so convoluted then people may clearly understand where I struggle in this chaos. That, right there makes me human," _Whatever people believed about my relationship with Liu Bei was, I do want to save my home from men who turn their back on righteousness for personal gain. My mistake, my flaw, had always been my personal grudge with Benchu from the beginning!_

Zhen Ji began to move her own two legs towards the Wei group across the hall to Wei's meeting room. She did not speak after Zhao Yun finished arguing about his early life. He followed her to the Wei meeting room. Not shortly after they talked, it was only the lonely quietness. Their hearts telepathically fell strings of understanding. Zhen Ji understands that Zhao Yun did not want her to end up in the hands those men, but it happened. Her brother Yan's death had left her family in a dire situation without the support of either faction's power to protect their land and the people that lived there.

Meanwhile..

"Is this all the people that are here to congratulate Zhao Yun on getting his own game?" Cao Cao asked.

The length of the group is small compare to the larger Wu group. The people with Cao Cao looked at their leader with signs of embarrassments.

Xu Zhu stood next to Cao Cao feeling as guilty as the rest of the group except Dian Wei who had no idea about what is going on when it comes to Zhao Zilong.

"I had my own game and everybody loves it! It's one of the great SRPGs of that generation. Now it has an online mobile version, but Koei did not have the balls to localize it! Everyone in the world loves me because I was the most powerful! So why didn't Koei localize it!? Nobody bitch about Legend of Cao Cao, because it was a damn good game…." Cao Cao's speech left his entire group wandering their minds about those days.

"You also have your own drama, the 2010 TK drama put you in the center instead of Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang," Xun Yu added.

"A love drama between us," Cai Wenji spoke afterwards.

"Really, Cai Yan? A drama about you and Cao Cao?" Wang Yi looked at her weirdly.

"What's wrong with me and Cao Cao?" Cai Wenji asked nervously.

"A movie based off Empress Fu Shou's assassins too. The one Chow Yun Fat played as you," Jia Xu gave a bored look at Cao Cao. Wenhe had grown tired of Mengde's Hitler rants. Why can't Cao Cao admit it's his son and his own damn fault the way their group ended up now?

"I hate that movie…" Cao Cao glared at Jia Xu.

"Yeah, I expected that coming out of your mouth Mengde. Who just replaced the Han empress and exposed the Han emperor as your puppet?" Jia Xu glared back at the man he beaten.

"I'm trying to keep order in that damn court!" Cao Cao shouted back at Jia Xu.

"Yeah yeah….," Jia Xu nodded.

"Who are not here with us?" Cao Cao shift his frustrating gaze at Xun Yu.

"Fengxiao called in sick because he didn't want to get involve in your tantrums regarding to the rest of the men's lack of respect towards Zhao Yun," Xun Yu answered.

"At least, Guo Jia an honest man. Xu Huang and Zhang Liao?" Cao Cao crossed his arms staring at his group sternly.

"They were on the 'Guan Yu is better'. Yu Jin too…." Xun Yu said bluntly.

"Why the hell is Yu Jin with them?! Didn't he run from Guan Yu after getting sparred?" Cao Cao roared.

"Maybe he's generous over Guan Yu's mercy. I choose death in satisfaction towards battling him. Didn't expect my son to become vengeful towards Yunchang's family," Pang De answered.

"You should have been one of the Five Great Generals, Lingming," Cao Cao patted on Pang De's right shoulder.

"I don't deserve such honor, Cao Cao…" Pang De frowned.

"Oh that stint with Ma Chao? Don't worry about it…." Cao Cao sighed.

"Yue Jin and Li Dian already left to help Xiahou Yuan restrain Yuanrang on his rage about Bo Wang Po," Xun Yu reveal the whereabouts of the Chenliu duo.

"It can't be helped…" Cao Cao sighed harder and rubbed his head. He needed to take an aspen for his headache.

"I am here because I've known that man as a red herring in my career," Zhang He minutes after the brief silence.

"How come you two never get a recorded duel?" Wang Yi asked him.

"Because we still didn't cross our blades at each other, except in the novel. It's Zilong's fault for getting himself deferred by Gongsun Zan. And having to waste my talent against Ma Su at Jie Ting was the tip of it," Zhang He told her frustratingly

"How different things would be if Zhao Yun joins me?" Cao Cao thought.

Cao Cao closed his eyes as he recaps the moment Xiahou Dun complains about Zhao Yun's popularity:

" _You should have gotten rid of Liu Bei first! That swine continues to rob us at Ru Nan after he killed Che Zhu at Xuzhou. Zhao Yun would never had gotten well known if we get rid of Liu Bei and his brainless goons Guan Yu and Zhang Fei! Not to mention, Fei took a relative of ours under our nose!" Xiahou Dun was very angry upon learning that Zhao Yun getting his own game._

Cao Cao burst into laughter.

"Hmm?" Xun Yu wonders what is so funny.

"I ignored the empty threat at Bo Wang because Liu Biao wouldn't trust Liu Bei completely, but now I realize what Yuanrang meant earlier if we prevent Zhao Yun's heroism from spreading a legacy on Ancient China .Hahaha!" Cao Cao's men watched their leader laugh and they don't find it funny themselves.

"Woo, I do need a breather after all this steam. Xu Zhu, Dian Wei, Xun Yu, myself, Cao Ren, Zhang He, Pang De, Wang Yi, Cai Wenji, and Jia Xu; we're all here to congratulate Zhao Yun and respect the man," Cao Cao said.

Everyone slowly nodded.

"However, we're still missing a very important person in this gawddamn forsaken force! Where is my son, Pi!?" Cao Cao demanded the presence of his beguiled son.

…..

"Is no one going to answer to me where my son is?" Cao Cao grew impatient by the eerie quietness in his group.

Suddenly, he hear footsteps coming towards his direction.

"So, Cao Pi didn't come.." Zhen Ji's voice was heard as Cai Wenji rushed to hug her.

"We're still glad you are alright! When you gone to talk with Zhuge Liang, I left to tell Wang Yi about your arrival," Cai Wenji said tearfully.

Other men of Wei bowed to Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun felt uneasy by the bows. He also notice the Wei group been depleted almost half the roster.

"They respect you. That is enough to understand the situation here," Cao Cao explained to him.

"To be honest, I did not expect anyone in Wei to respect me…" Zhao Yun said.

"How dare you?!" Xu Zhu snarled.

Cao Cao raise his hand back for Xu Zhu to refrain from making an incident.

"Indeed, you had given us a hard time and some of my men hold grudges towards your heroism. I'm beginning to realize most of that was totally my fault and…my gawddamn son's fault!" Cao Cao raised his voice uttering his son.

"It's too late the change the governmental system your son plagued North China with. The people were still in peril no matter how powerful your side was. If you don't have the will of the people, it'd be very hard to stabilize a nation," Zhao Yun crossed his arms staring at Cao Cao firmly.

"Indeed, but it's hard for me to show compassion towards the people because it could also be a weakness. Well, that's just myself for having a violence nature inside me," Cao Cao nodded.

"….." Xun Yu shift his gaze towards Cao Cao as he remembered the harshness on Cao Cao's policies.

"I don't think it's a weakness, Cao Cao. You're afraid to trust the people's will. You just wanted more troops, more talent, more of everything. Was it not enough for your son's ascension?" Zhao Yun questioned him.

"He has too much of what he's offered! And there were notes from Bian about him sleeping with my concubines when I'm dead!"Cao Cao shouted.

"So he's still an undignified fool who doesn't want to do the right thing after I died," Zhen Ji rolled her eyes.

"What a minute, was that a rumor, Zhongkang?" Dian Wei asked Xu Zhu what he know about it.

"I was still grieving over Mengde till I passed away," Xu Zhu shrugged.

"His own concubines, Zixiao?!" Peng De stared bewildering.

"It's a royal family matter. None of my business," Cao Ren said bluntly.

Everyone exchanged looks and murmur about this surprising incident on Cao Pi. Zhen Ji feels more assuring on the revelations after her historic death. Why would she be surprised? She slept with a spoiled brat who had his way with her body because she's put on a very difficult position to survive the chaos. It doesn't matter with the sex, because the truth about the burdens of her relationship will come out.

 _Zhen Ji's POV_

 _Now everybody is embarrassed about it. Me, I feel bad for leaving Lady Bian alone to deal with her son's vilified actions. Still, I'm angry with getting put to death instead of leaving the house of Cao to return to the house of my bloodline and see Yan's grave._

"My side wasn't any worst than yours, Mengde. Yet, the fact that Shu fell first doesn't change how bad the Wei government suffered from within until the Simas decided to put the final nail on the coffin," Zhao Yun blinked.

"…." Cao Cao turns to Xun Yu reminding the moment Wenruo opposed the Wei Dukedom till the whole succession feud between his sons started.

"With all that going on in the palace, I still get the best news ever. Ma Chao died," Wang Yi said cheerfully.

"But so does Zhen Ji!" Cai Wenji said upsettingly.

"Zhen Ji's death was also my fault. Look, I should have been more responsible for Cao Pi's actions. I let him get away with breaking the military to marry her. I made him vice prime minister, governor of Jizhou, hell, I gave him everything a father could give to his son, but the biggest prize is the Emperor of China!" Cao Cao continued ranting.

His men looked down even more sadder.

"You all wanted me to be emperor and I said no! Do you all understand the land I fought to save was the very same nation we're still representing even if I became the Duke of Wei!? I tried my hardest hoping to defame Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, but you of all people let my son take the throne when I'm down! Look at this man now!" Cao Cao pointed at Zhao Yun.

Everyone turns to Zhao Yun while Jia Xu just rolleyed.

"Do you see this man's vigor, manliness, courage, wisdom and loyalty? I could never be as good a virtuous hero as him because of what my son did! My clan had to take a detour! Sima Yi's clan took advantage of that detour! But this man here…Zhao Yun…he continues showing those same qualities my son would mock at!" Cao Cao's breathe became heavier over time he complained about his son's mistakes.

Xu Zhu began to cry.

"Zhongkang…" Dian Wei patted Xu Zhu's shoulder.

"The world believes we are better! We are suppose to be better than that man! But, my son's actions….why?! Cao Cao hollered.

"…" Xun Yu faced his head down.

Xu Zhu wailed louder.

"My grandson, Zhen Ji's son, tried to fix his father's mistakes, but in the end, as I said before, Sima Yi's clan took advantage of that detour! Do you flock Zhongda over me!?" Cao Cao pointed at each of his officers that couldn't look at his now livid face. Except Wang Yi, who only cares about Ma Chao's well being. His death brought her happiness.

"Everyone in Wei is a Sima Yi fan?!" Dian Wei look even more confused. Xu Zhu couldn't stop crying.

"Cao Cao, I respect you as a military general. But when it comes to fatherhood, what about Cao Zhi?" Zhao Yun frowned.

 _Zhen Ji's POV_

 _My heartache when Yun utters Zijian's name. Why bring him up, Zilong? He suffered too much under his father and brother. The entire Cao family suffered under this stupid feud over succession._

"He never wanted power. I've tried to get him to understand. He made trouble over Pi's complains. That boy was flawed…" Cao Cao sighed.

"…." Zhao Yun can't argue there.

"We were all being manipulated by Cao Pi over his ambitions to seize the throne," Cao Cao said.

Jia Xu had enough and went to Zhao Yun's position. As he approaches him, Yun's eyes shift directly at Jia Xu's.

"Lady Zhen, please grant my son's forgiveness. I want him to understand what it means to ruin a good person like you. I never put my first wife to death over an argument as she raised Cao Ang as if she was his real mother while his real mother Lady Liu passed away. The boy was already grown up to live and die as a warrior under me," as Cao Cao finished begging his former daughter in law to forgive his son, Jia Xu ripped him.

"I had enough of your bad father stories, Mengde! You've made your choice to have Cao Pi become the successor! You let him get away with marrying that girl off to him when we're still at war with Yuan Shang and her former husband! Had I not chosen to help you instead of siding with Yuan Shao at Guan Du, you can kiss your son's wet dreams good bye! He'd never had became Emperor, Zhen Ji'd never had suffered under Lady Guo's plot and damn it, I was getting too old! Older than you are Mengde!" Jia Xu's annoyed expression and fierce eyes made Cao Cao feel disgruntled by the truth.

Xun Yu cleared his throat. He doesn't have anything to say on Jia Xu's harsh comments. Xu Zhu still didn't stop crying which made Dian Wei look into finding something for Zhongkang to calm down.

"So all this is my fault, is that what you're implying Wenhe?" Cao Cao sighed.

"Yes, you are his father not I! I was his tutor! That and I never gave him such thoughts on throwing Liu Xie under the bus while your death was kept a secret till he took the throne! I've spend my last few years watching him fail to fulfill his unification plan and guess who's clan unified it?!" Jia Xu scanned at the group who all looked down.

They knew what clan did the deed. Zhao Yun learned how unstable the Wei government became after Shu fell. When one clan becomes too powerful and act above the dynasty's emperor, that clan would become the usurper clan. There weren't any Cao loyalists remaining.

"Well…at least, they ended the chaos," Cao Ren spoke after the brief silence surrounding the group.

"But…the Xiongnu took advantage of the land's exhausted state years later," Cai Wenji sniffed.

"All that happened when we were all dead…." Wang Yi nodded.

Cao Cao gets frustrated with the Xiongnu's relevance in this. He wanted to exterminate those amassed brutes, but the contention between him and Liu Bei had strained the entire middle kingdom because of his control over the Han Emperor Liu Xie. Why did the Han people have to suffer from those same northern bullies.

Seeing the strife upon the Wei group, Zhen Ji feels so much better. Cao Pi's dreams were crushed.

"Our beautiful land tainted by the barbarians in the end…" Zhang He sighed.

"And none of that was the fault of this man standing right next to me, Cao Cao. Now…Zhao Yun, I'd like to speak with you a moment in private. It's something simulative," Jia Xu turned to Zhao Yun asking him.

Cao Cao's eyebrow twitched. What could Wenhe want with Zhao Yun? Everyone, but Zhen Ji looked in surprise.

"Zhen Ji, don't you feel at least worried about your son?" Cai Wenji asked.

The violet beauty blinked, "Why would I after learning his own mistakes when he got older?"

Cai Wenji remembered what she mentioned and looked at her shyly embarrassed, "You're right…"

"Luo, Cao Rui been visiting your grave often along with your mother. He's trying his best to replenish your reputation in Wei," Zhang He told her.

"It doesn't change anything how I felt over his father. As long as I remembered the first time I saw him, I was a prisoner of war waiting for my fate because of being a warlord's wife and he was the enemy. I knew what's going on: The imperial throne, Liu Xie, and Cao Cao's true intentions. Cao Pi wants my body in exchange for my life. People got the assumption that I fell in love with Cao Pi. But my death proved the opposite," Zhen Ji glared at Zhang He.

Wang Yi coughed, "Love at first sight."

Cao Cao came towards Zhen Ji and took his hands on hers, "Please, forgive my foolish son…."

Zhen Ji scoffed and wander her gaze at the ceiling. Her mind wandered the positive memories during her historical tenure with the Cao family. She often questioned, 'Was life that easy?'

Meanwhile….

"Zhao Yun, you possess something I never expect someone of your caliber to master it. You are a man of bravery. To have mastered that particular asset, it's….shocking to say the least," Jia Xu monitored Zhao Yun's face pacing back and forth from the hall they're in.

"And?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms starting firmly.

"You know, people celebrate you as a culture icon like Zhuge Liang, however, those same people forgot what Zhuge Liang is like in the records. Back in our time, wise people were popular and the simpletons weren't. You, however, weren't a simpleton. You possessed that skill. I'm not talking about how you originate the Empty Fort. I'm talking about the Insight or more specifically in mystic terms: 'The Eye of Heaven'," Jia Xu cocked his face closer.

"So, he knows…" Zhao Yun thought.(1)

"I do know Zhuge Liang possess the Divine Potency. Indeed his mind was made to be omnipotent, but of course…haha! He still make mistakes due to his choice of people. Divine Potency is 'The Mind of Heaven' that Zhang Liang once mastered the strategic skill. Do you understand what I'm saying, Zhao Zilong? I expect you to be wise and not a justice freak like that buffon Ma Chao because of that skill you possess," Jia Xu show his trademark snarky stare.

"…" Zhao Yun didn't bring Ma Chao with him to hear that.

Zhen Ji scrolled to where Zhao Yun and Jia Xu were having a conversation meters away from the Wei group while Wang Yi and Cai Wenji were talking about being cut in Zhao Yun's game.

"Zhen Ji, I have a very honest question. What's the untold story between you and Zhao Yun?" Wang Yi asked.

Zhen Ji turns back to her attention towards Wang Yi, "What?"

"What's the deal with the two of you being close?! Zhao Yun's early life doesn't have your story on Zhongshan's drought," Wang Yi asked again.

This gave her a frown. Anything that happened during that time was convoluted. There was favoritism, there was confusion between Yuan Shao's side and Gongsun Zan's side. But, she was involved in her family's charity.

"He was with Gongsun Zan that time. His former lord ignored the famine given Yuan Shao the opportunity to win my family's favor so it wouldn't be recorded, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know who I am…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"I know Ma Chao is violent, impulsive, and stupidly prideful. Had you thought of Zhao Yun as a mindless barbarian?" Wang Yi pressed the question at her harder.

"Was your ex husband the same? You said Zhao Ang is the bravest man you ever known. I would have the same reaction over Zilong had he not saved Liu Shan," Zhen Ji glared at Wang Yi.

"Well, you couldn't speak to me about what my husband was like in Dynasty Warriors because you kept on boasting about how Cao Pi is perfect for you and ignore us when we talk about his flaws," Wang Yi raised her voice upsetting voice.

"That's because Koei made me and Cao Pi like we're the greatest couple ever! It's unfathomably biased!" Zhen Ji retorted.

Cai Wenji stepped in, "Do you know why Cao Pi did not come to congratulate Zhao Yun?"

Zhen Ji turns her annoyed glare at Cai Yan, "He doesn't want to respect Zilong! He wants me back!"

Wang Yi was acting hysterical shrugging her shoulders. Cai Wenji thought she shouldn't have bought up the question as it's obvious Cao Pi's ambiguous jealousy is derailing the state of the Wei group.

"This is a perturb matter…" Cai Wenji sighed.

"It is because it's so disgraceful, Cai Yan. Look you two, don't blame Zilong that the two of you were cut. You are good people in his eyes because I told him about you two," Zhen Ji hold both of her hands on Cai Yan.

Wang Yi wanted to call out bull, but seeing Zhen Ji's expression, Zhao Yun may not be someone who doesn't care about what others suffered outside of Liu Bei.

"He should know that his 'friend' is a bastard," Wang Yi cocked her face at Zhen Ji.

"He knows…Zhang Fei isn't any better and heaven's he's been in an argument with Liu Bei over questionable actions. At least, Zhao Yun arguing with his lord doesn't warrant him a death sentence unlike myself with Cao Pi when he became emperor. Chinese history sure wants to prove women don't have any equal rights," Zhen Ji shock her head.

"When it comes to Zhao Yun, Cao Wei could never get over his heroism. It's a sign of a country's embarrassment," Cai Wenji said.

The trio looked down upon Cai Wenji's statement. Wei group as of right now is a mess because of Cao Pi. Zhao Yun is China's icon, not Cao Pi.

"The reason I'm in the game? I am commonly known in He Bei. If that isn't enough relevant, then there's a problem with how incomplete our history truly is. I'm open to all topics relate to my relationship with Cao Pi and if I ever heard of Zhao Yun of Changshan. Still, it's better if the two of you are also in it. Most of the Wu women are in it," Zhen Ji said. She stood firmly with her left hand on her left hip.

At the other side of the hall, Zhao Yun and Jia Xu were finishing their conversation moments later.

"The Insight was originated by Fu Xi in the age of myth; the skill he possess allowed him to unite the heavenly kingdom. How you master it is astonishing. Do be warn, Zhao Zilong. You're becoming a marked man towards people smarter than you who will challenge your right on possessing the legendary 'Eye of Heaven'. This is all superstitious lore to our Three Kingdom games, but fans will have their minds screw making sense out of it because the majority of your fans came from Guanzhong's novel and you were depicted as being only good at fighting," Jia Xu gave him smug look, but turned satisfying.

"Whichever people wanted to believe what I am, novel, history, or Koei, I am a talented person," Zhao Yun said proudly.

"Hahaha, exactly! Talent is all that matters in Wei group. A pity, Zihuan can't acknowledge you as one. He might even rant on and on about you being a simpleton, a nobody, and now I shall take my leave," Jia Xu waved.

He watches as Jia Xu walks across the hall to find something worth his time. Zhao Yun took a deep breath and recaps the conversation with him about the Insight. Now Zhao Yun is nerfed to not having that skill in ROTK 13, a significant nerf towards his stats.

"At least, Jia Xu acknowledges me. Now, I wonder what kind of conversation Zhen Ji is speaking with her sworn sisters?" Zhao Yun thought.

"I don't have any quells with you being with Zhao Yun. But, remember, you still have those shipping you with Cao Zhi," Wang Yi showed Zhen Ji those Chinese Cao Zhi x Zhen Ji fics on google with her tablet.

She looked at those fics and felt the least ashamed. That's what happens when Pi keeps picking on Zhi and gave his life a living hell on several occasions.

"Zijian is Cao Rui's uncle. It's natural how he felt terrible about my death. But, he's not historically stupid to make a scandal over me falling in love with an in law," Zhen Ji explained.

"Then why are they still shipping you with him?!" Wang Yi groaned.

"The fact that I like literature, people get the assumption that my ideal type is Cao Zhi. Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Cao Zhi love to write," Zhen Ji thought about the three Caos during her marriage life.

"And what does Zhao Yun like, martial arts? It gets the impression of being only known for killing," Cai Wenji said curiously.

"Like Ma Chao, damn it! You do know why his made up sister exist in medias?" Wang Yi urged.

"Cao Cao and Cao Pi are dangerous people, what's the point of bringing Zilong's fascination towards martial arts? He's not a bully, Cao Cao and Cao Pi are!" Zhen Ji shouted.

"Shhh! Come here, Luo," Wang Yi pulled Zhen Ji's arm and drag her away, not aware that Zhao Yun is slowly coming towards the ladies.

The three women are at the corner of the hall and they gather together without letting people overheard their whispering.

"If Cao Cao hears you about that…" Cai Wenji shrugged.

"Mengde needs to suck it up and accept the fact that even he made me miserable," Zhen Ji's anger voice became more inciting.

"Luo, listen. I understand why you're with Zilong. However, you're commonly known for being a stereotypical rich lady," Wang Yi did not finish, "Rich Chinese women in pop culture were often portrayed as scantily clad snobs. They're not honorable women to Confucian scholars, but women who make evil men dazzled and ruin the nation."

"Yeah yea...just the way Luo Guanzhong and the historians interpret my argument towards Cao Pi before Lady Guo orchestrated my death. Haha, everybody thinks I'm satisfied with getting my life sparred over sex! All Wei women are gold digging hoes that sough higher luxuries!" Zhen Ji said hysterically.

"Luo…" Cai Wenji winced.

"We know that's not who you are. You're more dedicated to your virtue that is high profanity towards your character. But, because of your marriage to Cao Pi and the masses assumptions, people find it hard to believe that Zhao Yun would be your ideal type," Wang Yi finished.

"Hahhahahahaha! All over a ransom from Lady Liu! That's hilarious! everyone still thinks I fell in love with Cao Pi on that moment!" Zhen Ji laughed.

"People believe whatever they want to believe, Zhen Ji. Still it doesn't change the fact that you're a virtuous woman. Hopefully, the majority will understand," Wang Yi urged.

"We're getting used to you being with Zhao Yun," Cai Wenji nodded.

"Whoever my fans prefer me with, I'm not a bitch," Zhen Ji stopped laughing.

"Luo, I'm about to head for the Other's group right now," Zhao Yun's voice suddenly rang. The three ladies finish their conversation.

"I could say the same for my own fans that I'm not a psycho," Wang Yi grinned.

Cai Wenji elbowed her, "If you stop with your crazy Anti Ma Chao campaign."

"Thank you girls for reminding me who I am," Zhen Ji smiled.

"You don't have to thank us, 'your highness'," Wang Yi don a mock bow.

"Haha, oh the formalities! By the way, I'm going to give Guo Nuwang exactly what she deserves today," Zhen Ji changed her expression into seriousness.

"It's about time she'll get what's coming! I feel so terrible that you almost died from humiliation. Lady Guo needs to answer for her atrocities," Cai Wenji said.

"Speaking of Lady Guo, I saw her wandering about with Christie gloating on about ruining your reputation on Hanfu Day," Wang Yi informed.

Hearing Christie's name mentioned, Zhen Ji changed face turns into a grin "Wang Yi, I have a favor to ask you."

Meanwhile…

"So, it's Diao Chan and the others next," Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun walked towards their next destination inside the Koei Building.

"Along with Yuan Shao, Lu Bu, Zuo Ci, and the Nanmans," Zhao Yun nodded.

"I'm part Other's, Yun. My affiliation is not always Wei because of being the mother of the 2nd Wei Emperor," she told him.

Zhao Yun glances at her velvet face, "Which is better, Wei Zhen Ji or Other Zhen Ji?"

She thought about her life before and after becoming Cao Pi's wife. If she could choose which version of her is best, then it's probably one that shows a positive effect towards her life. However…she stopped walking.

"….."

* * *

Cao Pi: Zhao Yun…he is a…

Xu Huang: Come on, Zihuan, he is a talented individual….

Cao Pi: Zhao Yun is a sim…..

Zhang Liao: If I have to choose from Zhao Yun or Lu Bu. I'll go for Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi: Zhao Yun is a …simp…

Guo Jia: Can't believe he was Cao Cao's last opponent.

Yu Jin: And our historians hide it.

Li Dian: I was dead before that happened.

Yue Jin: At least, it's Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi grew so hot that he got up into a fit of rage across the room.

Xiahou Dun: …..

Xiahou Yuan: Well, can't say I hate the guy….

1\. Zhao Yun's "Insight" is his personal special skill in Romance of Three Kingdoms XI. It's also his special talent in other Three Kingdoms games. It nullifies an enemy strategist's strategy, but not incoming fire traps. I made up the Eye of Heaven myth.


	5. Other's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own them and Akihiro doesn't own the novel and the records.

A/N: It's about time I write more on the convolute feud between Yuan Shao and Zhao Yun that started in the first part of his record. Nothing became clear with those two for centuries because of the sympathizing on Benchu's defeat at Guan Du. Expect more drama over the historical references. Yan Liang and Wen Chou retain their Musou Blast selves, Dong Zhuo's granddaughter returns, and other guest stars in Other forces.

Other's Reaction

* * *

Moments ago, Zhao Yun told Zhen Ji which version of her she preferred Other or Wei Zhen Ji. The choice became harder because she no longer care about Wei as a representing state she once affiliated in most Three Kingdoms media. However, she can't ignore the fact that she's the mother of the second Wei Emperor.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _Perhaps, I could ask Oichi which is more reasonable. She's been affiliate with Oda, Azai, and Shibata. I have Other and Wei. Zhang He ended up a traitor to Yuan Shao because of Guo Tu's lies, so he would prefer Wei. If Oichi truly loved Nagamasa then her affiliation with Oda wouldn't matter. Nobunaga was a monster to her despite being her blood. Cao Rui IS my blood and it saddens me to an extent. Although, he's not the only one I gave birth to._

"I didn't become popular by marrying Cao Pi…." She mumbled.

"What?" Zhao Yun didn't understand her mumbling.

"Why did you aid Gongsun Zan at Jie Qiao? If you stayed with Yuan Shao…" Zhen Ji didn't explain what she said before and mention Jie Qiao to him.

"Yuan Shao was going to war over you. He was going to replace people he blamed for He Jin's shortcomings. He dissolved the Anti Dong Zhuo despite myself, and every soldier, official, and those loyal to the Han wanted Dong Zhuo removed from power. He doesn't support Liu Xie, let corrupted soldiers commit crimes at the people, yet I could have…." He hold his breath a moment and turn away from Zhen Ji's curiosity.

Zhen Ji slowly look downward at the hall's floor. Her thoughts were on her family and how the events affected them.

"We're going to see Yuan Shao and the others. I'm not confused by your choice of opposing Yuan Shao. All that happened and the droughts continued to plague my home and other villages that time. It's history that's been mixed up and one sided…" Zhen Ji shyly raise her face to Zhao Yun who looks alittle frustrated.

"That part of my history was one sided! Everything was biased towards Yuan Shao's side! Bogu's senior officer never trusted me aside from getting to see Liu Bei in person. Both of them, Lu Zhi's students, but they don't matter! Yuan Shao matters to historians and I get viewed as a naïve fool opposing him and joining a violence lord who ignores me! Thus gotten the 'stupid commoner' mockery!" Zhao Yun angrily said.

"I really don't know which side was the 'good' guys. Even my mother was biased towards Yuan Shao. Zhen Yao had to serve as an official under Yuan Shao right after my home became his territory," Zhen Ji frowned.

"But, I was never the bad guy! Nor a deceitful military officer, Luo!" Zhao Yun bursted.

"Yes…that was entirely true…" Zhen Ji sighed and careness his face to show that she understands why he was angry over that.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _If Zilong were to be the 'bad' guy in the chaos at He Bei, I would never have heard from gossips by the commoners over his virtuous presence. Most of the gossips I heard about Gongsun Zan was all negative. I've been known during that time as the most beautiful girl and diligence before Cao Pi._

"Even Yuan Shao's soldiers knew I was the 'good' guy. They were just as confused of seeing me switch to Bogu. You heard about Zhu Ling who joined Cao Cao afterward?" Zhao Yun stoically asked her about an obscure officer barely known to her at Cao Cao's side.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I know Cao Cao didn't like Zhu Ling. Lady Bian told me about it._

She nodded slowly.

"He's been switching both sides because of moral dilemma between Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao. It was a one side confusing war over there! No one will know what I've been going through during that time. I returned to Jizhou after helping Liu Bei reach to Xuzhou and aiding Kong Rong, but Cao Cao's scribes whom few who used to serve Yuan Shao spectacled I betrayed Gongsun Zan. That was never true…all they wanted to know was my relationship with Liu Bei. Well, we both have the SAME ambition so what's the point of even bothering that part of my early life when I had reasons for opposing Yuan Shao?!" Zhao Yun shook his head and lead against the wall remising the worst parts of his history.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I have to believe him, but I became Yuan Xi's wife later on after Gongsun Zan's defeat. On the contrary, I feel terribly bad for him! It's beyond my ability to do anything when it comes to war… But, I believe him! I truly believe his side of the story!_

"When I came into the chaos, all I ever wanted was to live and read quietly without seeing people suffering, getting ripped off at expansive prices in towns because of this warring era," Zhen Ji embrace both her arms around herself.

"And was that reason enough to look for a 'worthy' husband?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"No, because a woman could never choose her own husband. War chooses who to be and whom not to be," Zhen Ji glared at that amusing question.

"That was the case with Lady Fan…" Zhao Yun grunted.

"Funny you mention her," Zhen Ji grinned.

"She's too much of a stranger for me," Zhao Yun shyly admitted.

"We're all married to strangers, Zilong. That's war," she felt even more assured upon understanding both of their points.

"I didn't marry her, you know," Zhao Yun said calmly.

She was reminded of why he didn't, "Well, you value a woman's honor and dignity over their body."

"So why did I fall in love with her in the novel? Luo Guanzhong wanted drama. Bad drama between me, Zhao Fan and her," Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji resume their walk towards Others group.

"He wasn't that bad at romances and writing women," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"You barely have any lines in Romance of the Three Kingdoms," Zhao Yun shifted his eyes at Zhen Ji when he said that.

She wanted to laugh so hard at that obvious fact regarding to her role in the novel. She's the damsel in distress and yet get no lines but an outrage at Cao Pi when he became emperor with Lady Guo.

"I'm the epitome of everything women in china suffered," Zhen Ji ghostly walked like a broken lady.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _I prefer my Other self over Wei. Sorry, Rui._

"Kongming still thinks you're the root of Cao Pi's ambitions. The reason Liu Xie was abdicate and his late wife Empress Fu deposed also," Zhao Yun said.

"I…never wanted those misfortunes to fall upon them because of me," Zhen Ji said sadly.

"And it doesn't matter to Kongming because of his belief. Still, I can't ignore Zhang Fei's actions with Lady Xiahou compare to this," Zhao Yun thought about how Zhang Fei 'kidnapped' Lady Xiahou when she became lost.

"We had Liu Bei's daughters, Zilong," Zhen Ji reminded him.

"Yes, I couldn't save the daughters while I saved the son and mother. But, Lady Mi," He knows he's not that American comic book super hero Superman…. Superman isn't human, Zhao Yun is human.

"I'd be in the same situation as Lady Mi. I understand, Zilong," Zhen Ji quickly comment on Lady Mi's choice.

"But, you didn't kill yourselves for getting taken by Cao Pi at Yecheng," Zhao Yun stare at her hard.

"I know, but it wasn't my choice remember. The representation of women in Three Kingdoms SUCKS Zilong. I know and maybe that will come to light," Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun looked at each other emotionally.

 _Zhao Yun POV_

 _I will settle this personal beef with Yuan Shao today…_

Meanwhile at the Other group. Yuan Shao bought Wen Chou, Yan Liang Ju Shou, Shen Pei, the treacherous Guo Tu and Feng Ji. Yuan Shang and Xi were also presented except Yuan Tan was banned into joining the group due to his family betrayal not like anyone missed the bastard child of the Yuan family.

"I'm glad father got rid of that nuisance Tan, he deserves it!" Yuan Shang laughed proudly. Earlier, Yuan Tan got into an argument with his father over his decision to oppose Yuan Shang as the successor and that Lady Liu rigged the succession race.

"I feel bad for, Tan…" Yuan Xi gave a sadden face to his younger brother.

"What's so sorry for that traitor who just wants to destroy the clan by surrendering to Cao Cao? He's a coward!" Yuan Shang scoffed.

Yuan Xi doesn't share the same reaction like his younger brother, "He's still our brother, Shang…"

"Fine, he's yours, not my brother! I have no pity for that douche," Yuan Shang groaned.

Lu Bu, Dong Zhou, and the Nanmans were also among the group with Zuo Ci who is quietly observing them all. Zhao Yun's congratulatory wasn't easy for most factions outside of Shu, however, he represents the mystic realm. There's great admiration for Zilong from the mystic realm.

"Lu Bu, it's good see your pathetic state of anger. Are you jealous of Zhao Yun?" Dong Zhuo smirked.

Lu Bu snarled and saw the face of the man he never likes. Dong Zhuo is already a celebrity for his villainy and his contributions during the Late Han Dynasty. So Lu Bu have to put up with Dong Zhuo's presence everywhere.

"Lu Bu the posterboy too!" Lu Bu boasted.

"Hahaha, yeah…yeah… You have all the character development and what did it gain you? No game based on an idiot who doesn't know a damn thing about governing, public relations, and all that jazz! Hahahaha! Heaven has a good sense of humor! Your popularity means nothing to me, Fengxian," Dong Zhuo laughed evilly.

Meng Huo and Zhu Rong wanted nothing to do with Dong Zhuo, but they're here because Nanzhong was Shu territory.

"I wasn't that bad looking compare to this beast. Right , Zhu Rong?" Meng Huo whispered to his wife's ear.

"Save for the height, you're stronger than him and benevolence," Zhu Rong whispered.

"I'm not boring, Dong Zhuo! I have a big history worth studying! I've fought battles, I've lead armies and had an interesting wife. Zhao Yun has none of those I mentioned, but his boorish loyalty to Liu Bei the thief," Lu Bu threaten his mean face near Dong Zhuo's.

Zuo Ci disregard Lu Bu's last sentence, "You stole Xu Zhou from Liu Bei. It belong to Liu Bei. Neither Cao Cao's after he rid you of your blight."

"I won it in battle?" Lu Bu defended his actions.

"There…was a battle?" Zuo Ci left eyebrow twitched.

"I love it when Lu Bu's acting innocent! This man-child had no idea what the hell he's doing!" Dong Zhuo laughed even harder getting the Yuan faction to look at Lu Bu priceless.

Both of them continued to bark at each other while Zuo Ci watches in annoyance. This couldn't have been more trouble to arrange two people with a bad influence in Ancient China. However, they are not the ones Zuo Ci is thinking about. Zhao Yun was previously at odds with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang over their political mistakes the led their side reasonably dislikable. It's hard for Zhao Yun to celebrate getting his own game right now.

Yuan Shao didn't pay any attention to Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's ruckus. He should speak out for the group, but nevertheless, the man appeared sad and at the same time, happy inside.

Zhao Yun was a man greatly admired by Chinese people. He hate to admit it, but it's true. Of all his trials and errors, Zhao Yun's name is still the one thing not resolved in his life. Did that boy truly saw him as the hero he thought the people cherish only for the boy to become that ideal hero for the people, for the Han? Maybe he shouldn't have made that boy miserable from the beginning.

"Shen Pei, where's Tian Feng?" Ju Shou asked.

He turned around towards the hall and didn't notice a man with the unique DW 8 Empires caw look being here.

"I don't know. I thought he's with us," Shen Pei answered.

Ju Shou look defeated by the answer. Tian Feng must have severed all ties with the Yuans, if only they all treated him like their own Zhuge Liang.

Yuan Shao's army was filled with officers officially with the Imperial army and Zilong was one of them. Almost all of Yuan Shao's men are Wei officers. These are the most loyalty among Benchu's ranks.

"….." Guo Tu and Feng Ji barely spoke. They done more harm to Yuan Shao's army than Yuan Tan, Xin Pi, the Lu brothers, and every single troop that defected to Cao Cao after Guan Du.

"While those idiots continue to make so much noise, I'm feeling terribly sad with myself. Ju Shou, is it my own fault that we are at the state we are? My clan is weak compare to Cao Cao's and that brat Sima Yi's now," Yuan Shao glances at his most loyal retainer who was famous for boldly refusing to side with Cao Cao after getting captured.

Ju Shou looked at Yuan Shao out of pity. He's not perfect, he's not at all that despicable compare to Cao Cao, "We all make mistakes, Benchu…"

Yuan Shao smiled delightful to that answer. Some people understand what kind of person he is, but Koei. Koei made him a joke. He felt like he deserved it. Now he's showing the a part of him he once was.

Yuan Shao nodded in agreeing with Ju Shou, "Yes…we all did. Heh, have you heard my friends? Cao Cao's group is a disaster right now because of his son Cao Pi who refused to respect the man we're going to congratulate today."

"This is a huge victory for us!" Yan Liang cheered.

"Indeed it is. However, I'm still sad," Yuan Shao sighed.

Wen Chou knows what he meant, "It's because of Zhao Yun."

"Pfft, Zhao Yun. He's still a mere Lieutenant," Yuan Shang scoffed.

"I was going to make him colonel until that fateful day he leaves," Yuan Shao glared at his youngest son.

"That's his problem father! He doesn't respect you! You're respecting him, but he never respected your greatness," Yuan Shang urged.

"I threw Han Fu under the bus and took what was once one of the biggest cities in Later Han, Yecheng. He had the right to not respect me by that occurrence," Yuan Shao rubbed his head guilty over the twist of fate.

"It was I that took the city from Han Fu, not you Benchu…" Ju Shou shook his head.

"You gave it to me at risk of losing Zhao Yun on my ranks…what an odd twist of fate. It's between the city that was once owned by the Zhao family and Zhao Yun's loyalty to me. I choose the former and look what happened? Zhao Yun became the most famous hero of the Three Kingdoms and I became the shame of Guan Du's defeat. Hahahaha…that was an incredible series of unfortunate events! I underestimate that boy's existence," Yuan Shao entertained himself with a proud smile.

"Father, I'll never understand what's so good about Zhao Yun. But , a game featuring that nobody has got to be the worst decision Koei made," Yuan Shang sighed.

"I know my son, because you and Xi didn't do a damn thing to save my clan; my wife, nor lady Zhen! Both of them were in Cao Cao's grasps! Chen Lin and Cui Yan ended up as Cao Cao's scholars, everyone was at the palm of Cao Cao's hands! Can't any one of you ever learned to save people?!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"…"

" _I knew it would come to this, father. I knew I should have saved mother and Zhen,"_ Yuan Xi quietly went a distance from the group and stood alone, not aware that Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji were nearby.

"Heavens…when did our clan became that weak….?! My wife could come because she couldn't bear to see Lady Zhen again after all that happened to that girl. Gosh, Zhao Yun has every right to disrespect me because I blew it all. I was greedy, insecure,…indecisive, ugh…it was a huge mistake that cost all of our reputations, my wife and Lady Zhen's too!" Yuan Shao winced.

"But, Lord Yuan Shao, Liu Bei didn't restore the Han Dynasty and Zhao Yun is at odds with this Zhuge Liang guy. I think we have more to regain from all that was loss," Wen Chou said.

"Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, does it matter?! Those two were guys with plot shield in that meddlesome novel! We're talking about the man that doesn't have it and is still one of the most celebrated historical figures in China! I don't care about long ears and his fake Zhang Liang! This is about Zilong and his honest to Western God positive reputation! I underestimated that boy!" Yuan Shao sniffed his nose and cried.

Yuan Shao's men didn't say anything else and watch their leader cry in grief. The once most powerful man and the hero the people sought after lost everything in one battle. He had a very difficult time recovering his once cherish heroic reputation before because of one battle.

Yuan Xi turns to see Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji already watching Yuan Shao in tears. They heard everything. As Zhen Ji turns to see Xi, he shamefully looked away from her beautiful face.

 _Zhen Ji POV_

 _Yuan Xi was hopeless here. He may already had known about my marriage life with Cao Pi and doesn't want to look nor feel sorry for me._

"What happened here, Xi?" Zhao Yun asked the 2nd son about Yuan Shao's lamentations.

"My father has nothing, but great respect for you. He, however still mourn himself over Guan Du's loss and because of you leaving us, my father blamed only himself," Yuan Xi explained.

He looked back at Yuan Shao still grieving in tears while Shen Pei padded him on his shoulder. The man doesn't want to go on with this humiliation, "I see…"

"Xi, you can call me many dirty names. I deserve it…." Zhen Ji told Yuan Xi feeling abit awkard from seeing him again.

"Because mother gave you up to that vermin in exchange for both of your lives? It wasn't your fault and I never deserved you the first place…. Some crappy prince I became after being your husband for 5 years without kids," Yuan Xi grunted He hates hisself for being under confident, a dud, and hopeless all for the sake of his father's twisted ambitions.

"If Zihuan were here, he'll laugh at your flaws," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Heh, not when all the groups at the Koei building are laughing at his actions causing his father's ire. Wei group in flames right now, thanks to Cao Pi. Zilong, you have always been the better man to me. I hate to have to be your enemy, for real… I lead the campaign at Yijing and all I could worry about was encountering you. I was just unlucky to be Zhen's husband because of this whole feud between you and my father," Yuan Xi crossed his arms and watch his father and his men embraced each other. That's true loyalty.

Wen Chou and Yan Liang were at their Musou Blast looks, while the rest were just like their ROTK 13 counterparts. Same goes for Dong Zhuo's men except his granddaughter Dong Bai making death stares at Zhen Ji.

Diao Chan was the first to reveal the pair's arrival, "Zhen Ji, Zhao Yun!"

Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo stopped their bickering and turn around. Lu Bu could not have waited more than half the day waiting for this man to show up.

"You! I deserve my own game, not yours!" Lu Bu angrily stormed towards his coverboy rival.

Chen Gong quickly catch up with Lu Bu getting in between the two men. He can't risk getting this group to be in the same state as Cao Cao's group.

"L…Lu Bu..please we're not here to start a fight! We're here to congratulate him," Chen Gong begged him.

"Argh! I know! But, I'm the most popular character in the Warriors franchise! I have a background, an influential woman, an army I can lead! This worm has nothing compare my legend! Why? Why him?!" Lu Bu pointed his big finger at Zhao Yun.

"You'll get your own game, I hope," Chen Gong sighed.

"Are you sure, Gongtai? Because I too think my father deserves his own game," Lu Lingqi joined in her father's protest.

"I'm with Lu Bu here," Gao Shun nodded.

"You people played too much Dynasty Tactics 2…." Chen Gong facepalmed.

"A game I was never in it…" Diao Chan glared at Lu Bu reminding why Lu Bu's own story mode in Dynasty Tactics 2 doesn't include Diao Chan as a playable character.

"W..what?! I thought I mention you in my story!" Lu Bu blinked.

"She's not in it. Not even in the game before Dynasty Tactics 2 until your daughter was introduced," Chen Gong clarifies Diao Chan's lack of appearance in the Dynasty Tactics series.

"I swear, I mentioned her several times on that game's series…" Lu Bu looked up in hollow.

"Speaking of my role in Three Kingdoms gaming, I'll rather be Ma Chao's wife than a wife of the Yuans, right Lady Zhen?" Lu Lingqi shot a mischievous grin at Zhen Ji.

"Well…we don't get to decide who we wanted to be with, but I do feel like wanting to be with the one I truly deserve," Zhen Ji said. She stood elegance with her right hand on her right hip.

They soon heard Dong Bai's laughter and the two women of the same age turn around to the granddaughter of Dong Zhuo.

"It's funny, seeing that both of you are wanted by the Yuans. You two should be…alittle petrified," Dong Bai shot her gaze at both ladies.

"I never asked for a marriage from an already useless alliance! I don't like to be made a baby making machine! I'm the daughter of Lu Bu!" Lu Lingqi can't forget the idea of marrying off to a guy that don't deserve her for the sake of a hopeless alliance.

"Hahaha, like Zhen family's weak girl stated, 'we don't get to decide who we wanted to be with'. You should be mad at your dear father. I failed to see what's so 'might' about that uncontrollable beast," Dong Bai taunted.

Dong Bai stood in front of the hostile faces of two ladies looking delicious at their faces. She's glad to be here again and seeing Lady Guo's enemy is a plus.

"Hmm, you know something, I think our midget fiend here is lonely without a man of her own," Zhen Ji winked.

Dong Bai was taken offguard by that quotation. What is that Zhen girl's getting at?

"Ooh, I get it. She hasn't reached the age where she can look more of a woman and is a little girl who couldn't age," Lu Lingqi nodded.

"I am in the same age as both of you cretins! While the two of you were cowling in your nests with families fearing my grandfather's power, I became a female governor!" Dong Bai turns away from the two and retreated to her grandfather's side.

"That's quite an accomplishment though…" Zhen Ji muttered.

Yuan Shao and Zhao Yun finally meet eye to eye after their last conversation on texter. Yuan Shao bowed to Zhao Yun along with the rest of Yuan Shao's faction. There's no shame in bowing to the people's hero.

"Zilong, you own me this honor. How about we let bygones be bygones?" Yuan Shao raise his hand for a handshake. Zhao Yun proceed to shake Yuan Shao's hand receiving a well formed greeting from his family except Shang.

Yuan Shao noted Zhen Ji's coming as he greeted her too and gave his wife her regards. It isn't as comforting as the greetings with Zhao Yun unfortunately.

"You've brought hell upon Cao Cao's group. That was great. I never felt so happy to hear my old friend getting into a tantrum over his own son. Although, Yuan Tan isn't here because I banned him from coming to congratulate you after his history of betraying the clan in order to keep our family's dignity alive. So, non of my sons are fighting over the succession crap. We're all here to honor Hei Bei's Child of the Dragon!" Yuan Shao raised both of his hands ceremonially.

" _He gave my life a living hell…_ The honor is mine, Benchu," Zhao Yun bowed lightly, but his eyes were harden with the suffering of the past Yuan Benchu is the very last person he ever wanted to see until now, something has surprisingly change.

"Haha, no son, the honor is mine! Your heroism exceeds the glory of the Yuan family," Yuan Shao smiled.

But Lu Bu interrupted the conversation and stares at both of them. Chen Gong wanted to drop dead as this is going to ruin the moment. Diao Chan gave a nervous shrug behind Zhen Ji as Lu Bu's rage is beyond her control.

"I consider myself the strongest there is, Zhao Yun," Lu Bu told Zhao Yun directly with a mean stare.

"I know. It's not like that's my goal in life, Fengxian," Zhao Yun crossed his arms fearlessly.

 _Zhao Yun's POV_

 _I have no idea why Fengxian takes this over his head to be greater than any human being in the Three Kingdoms period. I already gone through with this egotistic behavior with Zihuan. I saw Chen Gong acting uncharactistically embarrassed. He must have had a very hard time being Lu Bu's friend and Diao Chan, she had a harder time taming the beast within. I have no beef with Lu Bu. Zhang Fei does…_

"Hmph, as long as you understand who is above might and larger than life. A congratulations is in order," Lu Bu prepares a hand shake with Zhao Yun.

Chen Gong took a deep breath feeling much better that the storm has calmed down. Diao Chan exchanged nods with Zhen Ji satisfied.

"So, what are your plans in the future, Zilong?" Yuan Shao asked.

He turns back to his attention on Yuan Shao, "I'm not sure yet."

"I love karaoke, we can all go for karaoke tonight, right Ju Shou?" Yuan Shao didn't notice Ju Shou was wandering on his own mind about Tian Feng's whereabouts.

"Oh…Karaoke is great. We shall all go for Karaoke to celebrate. But, Yuan Shao, we're still missing Tian Feng," Ju Shou said.

Zhao Yun thought for a moment about Tian Feng. He should already be here. Zhao Yun scanned the area to find Tian Feng's presence, but there's only nameless employees moving around.

"Most of you had gave Tian Feng the same mishaps as Zilong. It's not surprising he didn't come," Zhen Ji said. The whole Yuan faction murmered.

"Sigh…yeah…it can't be helped," Yuan Shao looked at her stressfully.

"Of course it can't be helped. Because I still hold grudges with all of you," the voice of an older man spoke behind the group. Zhao Yun , Zhen Ji as well as the rest of the Other group saw the man in yellow and black robes that rival's Zhuge Liang's outfit.

"Tian Feng!" Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji unison.

"Ha! You didn't notice my presence! I was right behind you two on the way to Yuan Shao's group. I came because of them, not this sorry bunch, save for Master Zuo Ci, it's been a while," Tian Feng bowed to Zuo Ci in exchange a greet from the mystic who foretells people's future.

"But, why didn't you show yourself?" Ju Shou asked.

"Because I wanted to see just how bad Yuan Shao needs me to rule the land. So I eavesdropped his conversation with Zilong. Well, if you have me and Zhao Yun on the same battlefield at Guan Du, Cao Cao CAN'T win. You took Cao Cao lightly over his lack of numbers. You have to take Cao Cao by a surprise, Benchu. You just wanted to make Cao Cao bend on your knees when he doesn't take crap from your ego. He's the most dangerous man alive. A true incarnation of Sun Tzu, Benchu. Koei is biased over Cao Cao, period," Tian Feng explained to everyone.

"Cao Teng's brat just relays too much on luck," Dong Zhuo scoffed.

"But he's truly wise. Now do you understand your loss at Guan Du, Benchu?" Tian Feng crossed his arms and slowly move towards Yuan Shao and Zhao Yun.

"Yes, I understand clearly. It's my own fault for losing," Yuan Shao nodded.

"Hahaha…all this talk about Cao Cao's rise and Benchu losing at Guan Du and Lu Bu getting what he deserves, I think I can die happy," Dong Zhuo grinned evily.

"I'll be obliged to grant you your wish scum!" Lu Bu incited another fight over Dong Zhuo.

"Get a room you two…." Zhu Rong yawned.

"Now that I'm here, Zhao Yun, how did things go at Wei group? I'd like to know the look on Xun Yu's face," Tian Feng asked looking forward to the news on the rival faction side.

"Wenruo wasn't happy," Zhao Yun confirmed.

"Exactly! The nerve that boy called me someone who would betray his lord when he's serving someone who would destroy the Han! The usurper didn't come to congratulate you and it made poor Cao Cao feel the guilty of his false virtue and deceit. Wenruo was full of it. A man who swore loyalty to the Han, but was a fool within his own self contained reality. Alas, poor Wenruo... now when the hell is Koei going to put me in the next Dynasty Warriors? I've gotten a set of custom CAW attire for my look in DW 8 Empires DLC," Tian Feng tapped his left foot looking alittle impatient.

 _Zhao Yun's POV_

 _As convoluted as things are with me and the Yuan faction, I've never been more happy to see Tian Feng here to congratulate me. Things would have been very different at Guan Du had I heed Liu Bei's urge to return to Yuan Shao and force Yuan Shao to release Tian Feng so we can defeat Cao Cao. Maybe now Yuan Shao can finally see the value in my courage and Tian Feng's wisdom. Perhaps things between Me and Benchu has been resolved by this event._

"Well then, we shall be going to the last group," Zhao Yun said to Zhen Ji.

"Jin, but why Sima Yi? You and Zhongda never had any beef with each other," Zhen Ji look concerned about it. Zhao Yun did not answer her, but also wonder the same question himself. The two prepared to leave as Zhen Ji gave Diao Chan a hug and told her what she's going to do with Nuwang.

"Zhao Yun, don't forget the Karaoke!" Yuan Shao hollered as the pair leaves the Other's group.

"I could use some singing practice after this," Zhao Yun smiled at his lady.

Zhen Ji look happily, "Yes! I'd love to hear you sing! I'll bring Cai Yan and Wang Yi to join the karaoke with Yuan Shao!"

Tian Feng watched the two leave as his thoughts were on Zhao Yun. Yuan Shao was being considerate with Zilong hoping they both make up for their historical issues with each other. Had Yuan Shao been more of an honest man, a man with better insight towards his goals and value his officers better, things would have been much different. There would not be a Three Kingdoms period, a Jin Dynasty, Death of Guan Yu, or a Death of Lady Zhen or even his own death.

"Zhao Yun, wait!" Zuo Ci teleported in front of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji right an instant.

"Oh, Zuo Ci…" Zhen Ji abit displeased with seeing him.

"Your irritation upon my appearance is common, descendant of Zhen Han. It still won't change your fate and your future. Zilong, you saw what changed Yuan Shao today?" Zuo Ci said, ignoring Zhen Ji's insulted glare on mentioning her unwanted ancestor.

"Yes, he acts differently with me. I was abit surprised as I didn't expect Yuan Shao to be that respectful towards me. Much less, forgiven…after..after all that happened during the war with Gongsun Zan," Zhao Yun rubbed his head admitting how uneasy he felt by Benchu's change of behavior with him.

"Your historical exploits and the world's reception towards you helped Yuan Shao's resolve. He's being very sorry towards you. And it helps with the recent outrage going on at Cao Cao's side. This is YOUR future, Zilong," the Sage unveil all that occurred after centuries of suffering as a loyal, selfless, and righteous retainer.

Zhao Yun's heart was getting heavy over that past, "The pain of my early life with him was admittedly tolerable, Zuo Ci. Me, an unworthy nobody becoming a cultural icon more powerful than Yuan Shao."

"Power comes from the will of the people. This is what the will of the people is about. The people's will don't lie. Then and now, you are what the people of China cherish and Yuan Shao was condemned. Now, he is easily forgiven. What's more, he greatly respect who you are, even after such enmity between you two happened in the past. Cao Cao's only problem is his son. Yuan Shao has solved his problem with you," Zuo Ci turns to the one person whom future was already fulfilled.

"….." Zhen Ji couldn't stand that man's disliking towards her.

"What I said about you isn't nonsensical gibberish Lady Zhen. It's the curse of your clan," Zuo Ci's words couldn't have made Zhen Ji more uncomfortable with him than almost losses her own mind over her fulfilled tragedy.

"Why…? Why did it had to happen with me?! Yuan Shao's family made it happen! I just wanted…." She clinches her fist in agony. She hated to see this man at the same time, this man foretells her hated future.

"Do you want to be the Empress of China bathed in blood of those who sought to save the doomed nation? Or do you want to be loved by the people who continuously suffered from calamity whom you were caught in the midst of it?" Zuo Ci eyes were grimace bring Zhen Ji into a brief anxiety.

Zhao Yun quickly defend her, "Zuo Ci, she was a victim of the chaos!"

"It's a waste of time defending her Zilong. She'll always be depicted an enemy to you in the Three Kingdoms media, as long as those who believe in the first question I presented to her unfortunate future remains the valid reason for her existence. You are still a cancer unless the world is ready for the REAL Lady Zhen, the woman the second question I present becomes the truth," Zuo Ci waved his tome with a stoic expression that could really make one ticked off.

"I will not give up to restore my lost reputation, Zuo Ci!" Zhen Ji urged.

"Oh? By going after Lady Guo today? Go ahead, but it will not change China nor the world's opinion over your own future. Your clan reeks of hideous past greed. Your father wasn't at all a clean man, but that's another mystery. Do you know why the eunuchs didn't go after your father's fortunes when you were born?" Zuo Ci stepped closer to the frustrated lady.

Zhen Ji gasped, "What else are you going to reveal that you've already derailed my clan!?"

Zhao Yun already had enough of it, "Zuo Ci, your should refrain from speaking ill of her father…"

Zuo Ci shifted his stoic expression towards the hero, "Her father wasn't a saint and her mother was already a haughty snob. Lady Zhen, being the noblest doesn't mean being rich."

Zhen Ji let herself out on a fit of rage, "I don't care about being rich!"

"But, your family does. Why did your nephew swap from the Cao family of Wei to the Sima family of Jin? It's to survive your clan's wealthy stats in exchange for marrying with corrupted power. You are still viewed as a cowardly woman that shield herself with her clan's corrupted gold….your body," Zuo Ci stares harder at Zhen Ji.

Her legs started to tremble, she grown really sick of the mystic's utterances. Why does he speak ill of her clan? Why does he always talk at her like she's really a bad influence to the people of China.

"Zuo Ci, if you're just here to congratulate me, then that's fine, but leave Zhen Ji's misfortunes and her clan out of this, I beg you," Zhao Yun stood in front of Zuo Ci while Zhen Ji began to feel immeasurable anxiety behind him.

"You barely know her true colors, Zilong…she can't hide behind your popularity to fix her broken image. No matter what you were before marriage, Lady Zhen, the blood of your clan's actions don't lie. Twice the Han dynasty was in turmoil and your clan's greed robbed it and thrice it survived by marrying with corruption. Other Zhen Ji or Wei Zhen Ji, nothing changes what your clan truly are," after he finished, Zuo Ci took his leave, not before giving a final dialogue of despair, "Your body was your clan's way of surviving the chaos and the instrument to the nation's destruction. Nu Wa knew the price of your existence."

Zhao Yun didn't fetch all of what the sage stated. He doesn't blame Zhen Ji's marriage to Cao Pi that bought her into the root of the problems with the former Empire and yet that was the case with Zhuge Liang and Zuo Ci's daunting philosophies on her fate. She ponder to herself why would they be so hard on her over that?

"Do you believe all that crap, Zilong!?" Zhen Ji eyes started at him.

"It's just his own philosophies about your fate. He still thinks you are to blame for the Han's decline and the people's suffering because of greed. I for one, didn't approve it," Zhao Yun comforted her.

She struggled to retrain herself from wobbling abit. It made her so angry to hear Zuo Ci talk out on her clan and her life. But, part of it became true. She was dead and her nephew took the reins of her clan to survive by siding with clan that's usurping another.

"So, are we still going to be enemies in the games and in the media because of all the bull Zuo Ci spew at me!?" Zhen Ji sneered.

"That's up to the developers….however, I never heard anything about you being a spoiled girl the last time I was still at Jizhou," Zhao Yun didn't escape his gaze over her sadden eyes.

"I know! So why can't those fools believe the real me!?" Zhen Ji shouted.

The answer was too obvious and he doesn't have to utter it out for her.

"Ugh…and his father wanted me to accept his forgiveness! Can't the bastard see how I'm being portrayed in fictions! Is he entertained!? Can't I have some distance between my relationship with him and my own perspectives in the war and those people who are suffering under it?!What kind of game writers don't give a damn about me, Zilong?!" Zhen Ji sobbed in tears. They already left the Other group before Zuo Ci's intruded. He kneeled down at Zhen Ji and wiped the tear off her cheeks.

"Sometimes, I think I'm not worth everything I'm being praised for, because you were suffering from within that marriage until you couldn't endure it any longer. The people felt the same way suffering under the wars. The land got divided and nothing had changed after that. My ex wife that time never gone through any of it, but could barely understand how women like yourself experienced it. It's the same with Lady Gan and Lady Mi, Zhen Ji. You are not alone," Zhao Yun helped herself get up from sobbing.

 _Zhao Yun's POV_

 _I never wanted Lady Mi to take her own life, so Zhen Ji shouldn't give up living despite the negative impact Cao Pi's ascension had affected her. It's hard to continue celebrating myself when my lady is getting discord with her broken image. I don't have anything to do with Jin, but it'll be good to learn something about her family's legacy coming from that group. However, did Zhao Tong's family submit to the Sima clan after ShuHan's fall? Guang died at Jiang Wei's last campaign, so it may have caused a ripple effect on Zhao Tong…._

* * *

Lu Bu: Diao Chan, why are you in Zhao Yun's mirror bonding chart?

Diao Chan: I was the first lady of Dynasty Warriors….so perhaps, they want to make me the posterboy's lady.

Lu Bu: Damn it! I'm the posterboy too! How dare he stole my Diao Chan from me!

Chen Gong: You think Zhao Yun is happy with that?

Zhao Yun: Luo Guanzhong didn't create Diao Chan to have an interaction with me. She had her brief moment with Guan Yu after moving to Xu Chang. Honestly, we're just friends and I have no romantic feelings for Diao Chan in my own game.

Diao Chan: Fengxian….

Lu Bu: I'm going to tear Akihiro Suzuki lamb to lamb!

But the Warriors franchise development leader already left the building when Lu Bu stormed after him.

Lu Lingqi: By the way, have you heard Zhen Ji?"

Zhen Ji: Heard about what?

Lu Lingqi: Your mirror bonding in Zhao Yun's game. You have a mirror bonding with Han Dang.

Everyone paused:…..

Zhen Ji: Are they pompous or downright inadequate?! Han Dang! He could barely remember who I am or know anything about a beauty from He Bei like the Qiao sisters and Lady Bu!

Chen Gong: Could be character development…

Chen Gong's joke failed to catch Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji: You…you fool! This isn't funny!

Chen Gong: I know! I know!

Yuan Shao: Not a mirror bonding with me and Lady Zhen either….

Meng Huo: The game is already getting mixed receptions after release.

Zhu Rong: Yeah, with us not being in the game, that proves it.

Zhao Yun: I have no power over anything the Japanese are doing with my game…..-_-;

Zhen Ji: Zilong, I think we should go to Tencent Games and start promoting ourselves for King of Glory.

Diao Chan: Isn't that a Chinese MOBA game? League of Legends meet Chinese historical figures.

Zhen Ji: Yes! Zilong and I are partners there teaming up against the likes of Xiang Yu and Wu Zetian! But…I couldn't hold a candle against Tang's female ruler….

Zhao Yun: Different game, Different Company, my lady….


	6. Intermission

A/N: I'm trying to find a good idea for Jin Reacton because it's hard to get an honest impression from Sima Yi on Zilong because he's fond of Zhuge Liang. King of Glory may be a so called League of Legends rip off, but I like how Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji are portrayed in that game.

Intermission

* * *

Zhao Yun: An Intermission? We're almost at the last faction. I'm curious about what Sima Yi really thinks of me compare to Zhuge Liang.

Zhen Ji: Well, I don't know. I was dead, he usually prefers smart people that's all I know about him.

Zhao Yun: Uh huh….(Thinks about all the crap Koei did to give him little to no characterization compare to the records that indicate, he was wise)

Zhen Ji: (Takes out her mobile) So, when will we leave Koei? I want to go to Tencent and promote this MOBA.

Zhao Yun: Just two of us promoting Wangzhe Rongzao? We're not the only Three Kingdoms characters in it.

Zhen Ji: Bringing the others will ruin our time together.(She begins to play the game)

Zhao Yun: ….(Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, SSX, Cao Cao, Cai Wenji, the Oath Brothers, Diao Chan, and Lu Bu are already in the game and they're promoting without the rest of the TK cast?)

Zhen Ji: Just bringing them leaves us little time for romance. Zilong, this is our chance to prove we can be canon in a game that respects us better.

Zhao Yun: You mean in a game where we have more characterization. (Checks Zhen Ji's Hero Bio in King of Glory)

Zhen Ji: That and the best of all, no Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun: Your bio already referenced you being wed into the Cao family.

Zhen Ji: That was my history! This game is about us being warped into a universe mixed with all these other Chinese historical figures from different eras.

Zhao Yun: Doesn't change the fact that in your story, you became Cao Pi's wife.

Zhen Ji: ….(She gave him the look)

Zhao Yun: I like to be logical, my lady. But, how will people expect to know who you are if they didn't know you were Cao Pi's wife?

Zhen Ji: I'm more than just being known as Cao Pi's wife. I was Yuan Xi's wife, I was a smart girl, able to live by myself briefly with Yan's widow and ugh. I am Cao Rui's mother. Does all that makes me interesting to study about? I WAS Cao Pi's wife. Now I'm just Lady Zhen: The Unluckiest Woman in Three Kingdoms.

Zhao Yun: Unluckiest aside, you are a good person.

Zhen Ji: And Zuo Ci doesn't regard me by that.

Zhao Yun: Zuo Ci was just frustrated with your evitable future, existence, bringing Later Han to an End by Cao Pi.

Zhen Ji: Boo Hoo, I didn't do anything wrong in my whole life except not having the right to refuse to marry Zihuan despite my fate hanging as a war captive. It's so embarrassing.

Zhao Yun: I knew what you're going through, that's why I did what I did at Changban.

Zhen Ji: And then they called you a One Hit Wonder.

Zhao Yun: Then Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang wouldn't be talked about so much in the records…(He hates to mention that)

Zhen Ji: Two people who are selfish delinquents …(She roll her eyes)

Zhao Yun: ….

Zhen Ji: Sigh… It's not like they're worst than Cao Pi and Cao Cao. I know, they struggle to do what's right.

Zhao Yun: I always struggle to do what's right!

Zhen Ji: I know! And what about me?! I'm just a woman!

Zhao Yun: (he continues to read the rest of Zhen Ji's Hero Bio)

Zhen Ji: (She reads Zhao Yun's Hero Bio) Our stories are connected together in the game with Cao Cao. Cao Cao hired you to defeat Lu Bu prior to my unlucky marriage to his son until I ran away.

Zhao Yun: (He did not react her revealing his story in the MOBA game)

Zhen Ji: See, I left the wedding night in pursuit of the man who's "Fearless and bold". I'm a lovesick girl in this game. Hehehe!

Zhao Yun: What if it's somebody else?

Zhen Ji: It can't be anybody else, Zilong! Cao Zhi isn't "Fearless and Bold" save for his Seven Steps and Zihuan is the embroilment of greed and jealousy!

Zhao Yun: Um..there are many heroes in this game that could be referred to as "Fearless and Bold"…

Zhen Ji: Don't play dumb, Yun! I know you are the strongest man in my home!

Zhao Yun: Then why did it have to be me? I would never do anything for Cao Cao, much less help him kill Lu Bu…

Zhen Ji: That's the main idea in your story. (Nodded)

Zhao Yun: Sigh..why Lu Bu? Since Zhang Fei is in this game, I want nothing to do with Lu Bu again….

Zhen Ji: Come on, in this game, you defeat Lu Bu, your name will be known throughout this lore.

Zhao Yun: Now I really want Cao Pi in this game…

Zhen Ji: No Cao Pi!

Zhao Yun: Better than just having Lu Bu as my rival in this game….

Zhen Ji: Forget it, if he's in the game then that means I'm back to being too dependent on that arse! If I were to compare Zihuan to Emperor Gaozu of Tang, everyone will laugh at me.

Zhao Yun: Anyway, Zhou Yu is so Lucky to be the only Three Kingdoms strategist rivaling Zhang Liang instead of Zhuge Liang. Sun Bin is also in this.

Zhen Ji: Xiao Qiao in it too, poor Xiao stuck into being a loita again.

Zhao Yun: Who wouldn't like that portrayal of her anymore?

Zhen Ji: Ask her…(Grin)

Zhao Yun: (He takes out his mobile and play the same game with her in multiplayer)

Zhen Ji: 3 vs 3 or 5 vs 5?

Zhao Yun: How about practice?

Zhen Ji: But, I'm only good with a partner.

Zhao Yun: You'll getting better by managing your grave weakness to moving very slow.

Zhen Ji: I move absurdly slow, so killing enemy players isn't my strong point. Hence, my hero type is support.

Zhao Yun: (He scrolled the cursor to 3vs3) We don't need 1 more person to interrupt or private playthrough.

Zhen Ji: Oh come now, I'd like to play with more people. We'll be on the same team romantically.

Zhao Yun: Ok…(Before he thought to himself other players are going to troll at Lady Zhen for being utter crap and prefer Ma Yunlu or Lady Fan)

Zhen Ji: Our third player will just do his/her job to help us win, I'm going to assist you in taking the opposing team's main base.

Zhao Yun: We ought to rout their towers on the way so our mobs will increase during leveling.

Zhen Ji: Yes sir, General!(She teased him acting like he's her lord)

They started their first match and it was challenging because of how the two adjust playing together despite the game devs recommendations on their Best Partner routine. On the second match, they enjoy beasting other players online until time passed.


	7. Intermission 2

A/N: The following Intermission has the HIGH capacity use for the word 'Imbeciles'. Keep in mind, I will rewrite all this when the real Jin Reaction chapter comes.

Intermission 2

* * *

SilentNinja: We're sorry to inform you on the delay of the Jin Reaction chapter. I'm still getting the right idea for this chapter….

Sima Yi: I'm that hard to please

SilentNinja: Yeah because you're Sima Yi.

*Sima Yi gave his famous smirk*

Zhao Yun: How about we skip Jin?

Sima Shi: *Ahem* I came here to see my aunt in law again. Ouch! Mother…

*Zhang Chunhua gave her son the scary look*

Zhen Ji: And Hello Shi. How are things with my nephew in Jin group?

Sima Zhao: Hey I want to thank you for saving Liu Chan. It saves us all the trouble ending this land of imbeciles.

Zhao Yun: Your welcome…

SilentNinja: This is a preview of what you are witnessing: the Jin Reaction.

Sima Shi: Your nephew send his regards. He's happy you've recovered from fainting.

Wang Yuanji: Shi was worried sick upon hearing what happened to you at Hanfu Day.

Sima Shi: You don't need to mention that…

Sima Zhao: Hahaha.!

SilentNinja: Also, I wrote a new one shot fic at Archive of Our Own entitled The Runaway Bride.

Zhen Ji: It's a fic writing from the MOBA game King of Glory universe where several people from different eras crossover. I recommend giving it a short read. I smite the filthy beasts in that one shot!

Zhang Chunhua: Good for you. Are you happy now that you're positively portrayed as a heroine compare to what Koei been milking you these days?

Zhen Ji: Why not? Lady Guo has is still not been made a character in Dynasty Warriors. I'm happy with my characterization in Wangzhe Rongyao.

Zhang Chunhua: Those imbeciles at Koei made my new portrait in ROTK 13 PUK slutty. As long as Zhongda continues to get paid by them, I won't complain. Maybe you should stop complaining about your treatment here as you're still getting paid in this company, Lady Zhen.

Zhen Ji: I don't want money. I want atonement. *Glares at Zhang Chunhua*

Zhang Chunhua: For being Cao Pi's wife? *raise eyebrow*

Zhen Ji: Exactly.

Zhang Chunhua: If you weren't cowardly and naïve, you could have urge Lady Liu to reconsider the idea of giving up your body to save the both of you. I question what kind of woman you really are? Your whole family were a bunch of cowards. Lady Guo was right.

Sima Shi: Mother please…

Zhen Ji: I had feelings of uncertainity…I knew I was going to be put to death for being the wife of the losing side.

Xiahou Ba, Deng Ai, Zhuge Dan, and Wen Yang bowed to Zhao Yun.

"We give our respects to you," They unison.

Zhang Chunhua: Were you hoping for Prince Charming to come and beg you to be his wife for that voluptuous body you were born with? That's what everybody believes how you two met.

Zhen Ji: Chunhua, I was in a situation I had no control over it.

Zhang Chunhua: I stress to understand what's so fascinating about you. Women like myself and Yuanji here stood for our wit. Your beauty means nothing to me.

Sima Yi turns to Zhao Yun.

Sima Yi: My wife could hardly respect someone like Lady Zhen because she's regarded as a weak slut. It's a good thing we're not associating with the Wei group anymore.

Sima Zhao laughed harder only for Wang Yuanji to nudged him in the elbow.

Zhao Yun: …..

Sima Yi: *Whisper* Look my entire family is for the least of better understanding…dysfunctional. We could hardly respect anyone, including you.

Zhao Yun: Including me? Well, we don't see eye to eye since I was dead…

Sima Yi: Yes, which brings me to my point, why are we even having this congratulationary? You and I never fought!

Zhao Yun: You're in the game.

Sima Yi: Exclude my wife! She's been a hellscream learning that Shi, Zhao, and Yuanji get to be in it. She questions that Guan Yinping girl's popularity, learned that Yue Ying wasn't in your game, and the biggest of her rants is HER. *Points at Zhen Ji*

Zhang Chunhua: You aren't even popular anymore, Lady Zhen!Your existence in Dynasty Warriors: Eiketuden milks your ex husband's popularity nowadays! You're nothing without him now…

Zhen Ji:…..

To Be Continue in Jin Reaction


	8. Jin Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: The official Jin Reaction chapter. One chapter before the long conclusion between Zhen Ji and Guo Nuwang. I will edit this chapter if necessary. This is a long one.

Koei's Bane

Jin Reaction

* * *

Zhao Yun's POV

 _As Luo and I continue walking across the hall towards the Jin group, I've learned some facts relate to her nephew who was Zhen Yan's son. When he came to age, he served Cao Rui for her. My son Guang was a subordinate of Jiang Wei…_

 _I can feel Zhao Guang's frustration over Jiang Wei's errors, but Zhen Ji appears very committed to her nephew's hard choices on leading the clan._

Before Zhao Yun could speak to Lady Zhen about her nephew's son Zhen De, a man came rushing ahead of them.

"Zilong, you have to help me! Please convince my father to forgive me?" the man kneel to Zhao Yun with both his hands folded in a begging pose.

"Yuan Tan, you know that when you chose to side with your family's enemy, no one will forgive you. Take note, the Yuan clan's doom was when you cut ties with Shang and the others as you let your brashness take over. Couldn't you think consist over Cao Cao taking advantage of your anger over Yuan Shang?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms starting wrathfully at him.

"It's because of that bitch Lady Liu!" Yuan Tan stumbles in a pit of agony.

"Two points for Tan. Lady Liu wasn't good of a stepmother with me either. I was a bargain chip in exchange for her life," Zhen Ji faced away from Yuan Tan, not wanting to show pity on the broken man.

Zhao Yun couldn't stop showing pity on Zhen's historical fate. He return his gaze at the pitiful eldest son of the Yuan family, "Liu Bei and I set a plan to draw Cao Cao's attention from your family to Liu Biao's province. It's pathetic you haven't thought consistently about your true allies over that petty succession. No, your exploitable ego, like your father and your younger brother before you lead to Cao Cao gaining North China. I had to watch Xuande cry and quietly hold my own frustrations after Yechang's fall, you fool."

"….." Yuan Tan knew he was right.

"Who did you listen to?" Zhao Yun demanded.

"Xin Pi…."Yuan Tan answered in defeat.

"He supported the Han usurper. You lack ability on reviewing your adviser's advice to even consider allying with Cao Cao. You lacked just as much as Yuan Shang does, so what's the difference? You lead armies and gained experience, but neither you nor Shang have political insight. Shang's mother was a clever woman who was the real power behind the scenes. I could see why she was Yuan Shao's favorite. Truly a despicable woman, no offense Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun shift to Zhen Ji where she still faced away from Yuan Tan.

Zhen Ji sighed heavily over hearing Xin Pi's name uttered. The Yuans blunders and mistakes had already sickened Zhen Ji. Was Yuan Xi as stupid as his brothers? He only lacks in confident and often gets into situations under pressure. The war against Gongsun Zan overestimated themselves.

"Yun, please, I could not speak to my father alone. I need your help!" Yuan Tan begged.

Zhao Yun slowly deny his face, "I cannot help you, Tan. You and your father gave my life a living hell during that era. History barely written me as a man who suffered, rather man who selflessly helped Liu Bei come back to relevance. You ought to beg your father alone."

"I couldn't bear the shame…." Yuan Tan whimpered.

"My lady does!" Zhao Yun fiercely pointed at Zhen Ji.

Yuan Tan slowly emerge out of moaning in self pity. He doesn't know what to do other than face the inevitable wrath of his father again. Zhen Ji could not betray her feelings regardless the positives on her marriage with Pi in the early years; she came out miserable at the end.

Yuan Tan walked pass the pair stuttering fearfully. Could he not get a second chance in the family? He just wanted to lead the Yuan clan. Making Cao Cao take Hebei during his meaningless war with Yuan Shang was half his fault as Shang's, "I…I used to hate you, Zilong… Seeing you cherished and loved by the people for generations. I see you as the posterboy in this horrendous Koei Building. I..it really sucks to be the one in the necessity evil."

"You were not evil, Xianshi. You were the selfish brother because of your position as the eldest. You have always been since you and I were teenagers. Yuan Shang and his mother played you over your bluntness in politics, that was your grave weakness and you let people like Xin Pi get away with allying Cao Cao. Heavens, why can't I save my own province from greedy grits like your entire family! And my haters call me useless because Gongsun Zan listened to Tian Kai, an officer you've beaten in battle!" Zhao Yun's brief frustration over the past life made Yuan Tan choked in front of him.

Zhen Ji's POV

 _As I watch Yuan Tan leave, sobbing heavily over his mistakes, I often thought about Lady Liu. Could she had felt the same way for manipulating the whole events leading to my infamous marriage to Cao Pi? I hadn't spoken ill of Lady Liu, until the eve of my death. I felt that everything was partially her fault as much as Cao Pi's, Guo and the rest of his supporters. Should I blame Yuan Tan for my own miserable fate?_

"He was the one to count on in military affairs. Had the two of them worked together, then things on my end with Liu Bei would have been much favorable. It doesn't matter anymore, Luo. You became Cao Pi's wife and Zhuge Liang began his career of greatness," Zhao Yun told her.

"….." Zhen Ji bitten her lip revealing her discomfort in the obvious.

Zhao Yun POV

 _She wanted a better husband, does she not?_

Zhen Ji POV

 _You want to prevent that from happening. I had lost abit of will to live because of this pathetic twist of fate and the customs I've come to obediently follow as a woman. So once Zhuge Liang shows up, you defer yourself to him. Why…?_

He scoffed at his previous words. Did he think Zhen Ji care what he feels about her becoming Cao Pi's wife? His talent had been ignored for decades until Zhuge Liang ascend.

Zhen Ji POV

 _What is he scoffing at? My marriage? Zhuge Liang? I've heard you saved Liu Bei's son, didn't hear squat about Kongming except the fact that he's suppose to be this 'god'-like strategist. Cao Cao was arguing about Zhou Yu burning his ships historically; nothing about Zhuge Liang until his administration skills were told. That played a part in the alliance. Cao Pi had no dignity when we met when I saw him went in a daze discovering my face. I've read you refused Lady Fan and to some extent, you were upset about it after Zhao Fan's surrender. You did not go to war over a woman. I'm supposed to be this conservative woman, Cao Pi doesn't see me like that at first sight. He saw my body! Did he truly think I'd prefer Cao Pi as my type?_

Zhao Yun POV

 _Would Zhen Ji prefer Zhuge Liang as the type of husband too?_

Zhen Ji POV

 _It's really hard to talk about you in the palace because Cao Pi has a tendency to get jealous .Cao Zhi and Zhang's merits were proof enough. Zihuan became less heroic late in my life. Ask yourself this, Zilong? Do you always blame yourself for getting ignored during your early life at my home province?_

Zhao Yun POV

 _The way I'm being portrayed in Dynasty Warriors, I found myself dull, one dimensional, and a simpleton. Much of Dynasty Warriors empathize the novel's perspective loosely. She had to be what she hates to glorify her taste in men. Fan Yufeng became the character that disregards Luo's personality. Damn it, why am I not stopping this company from deconstructing Lady Zhen._

Zhen Ji POV

 _Right now, people start disliking you and it's not helping my diminishing popularity._

Zhen Ji raise her hand on his shoulder passionately. She looks glorious in an arousing style. Zhao Yun didn't look in a daze, but sadness has invaded his mind.

"Zilong, we should continue going to the Sima family's group," Zhen Ji said.

A nod of agreement was all she got and they resumed.

At Jin group….

Sima Yi stood quiet while the rest of his family chatted through the gathering. Except his wife, Chunhua who stood with her arms crossed muttering Lady Zhen's name.

"Dear, you know why we were brought together in this place?" Zhang Chunhua shift her left eye dreadfully.

"Yeah, I heard you before. I'm still getting over being in the game," Sima Yi groaned while robbing his head thinking harder.

His wife released her own grip and went closer to her estranged husband. She knows what he knows.

"I should be in this game, Zhongda," Zhang Chunhua clarified her issue.

"I know…" Sima Yi's groaning raised.

She pointed her finger directly where the Wu group's hall is at. Wu being the largest group active during this congratulatory.

"Those bamboos from Jiangdong, everyone of them in the game save for Ding Feng," Zhang Chunhua told him.

"They're popular…" Sima Yi groaned abit loud.

"But Ding Feng had a scene with Zhao Yun in the novel. Does that make sense for him to be cut out of the game?" Zhang Chunhua glared at her husband.

"No, he should be in it. The Qiaos, they're irrelevant as they're not based on Hebei," Sima Yi slowly turn to the face of his troublesome wife.

"They were a waste of space…" Zhang Chunhua raised her voice louder to complete with her husband's.

"I know!" And the two start a glaring contest as their sons watches with interest.

"Lady Huang was also not in the game! What in blaze is that kind of decision this company chooses? She's the most interesting female character in the cast! I miss spewing sarcasm on her toys!" Zhung Chunhua stopped her rant to get a few moments of air.

"It's Japan, they love the stupid ones! Look, all the Jin folks with us didn't get the slightest chance to be in this game while Jiang Wei gets his uninterested appearance exploited!" Sima Yi argued back at his wife.

Sima Zhao whispered to his brother Shi showing his distaste for Boyue's existence. They knew he'll be in the game.

"Koei loves that imbecile as much as they love milking this franchise. Right, Shi?" Sima Zhao whispered. And his brother slowly nodded.

"Even I'm kind of baffled at Guan Yinping being added. Isn't Xingcai more logical since she took Zhao Yun as a 2nd father," Wang Yuanji whispered to her husband.

"It is said on Guan Yinping's lore that Zhao Yun trained her. So she made the cut," Sima Shi explained it to Yuanji.

"I prefer Xingcai," She crossed her arms showing her disappointment.

Deng Ai, Xiahou Ba, Wen Yang and Zhuge Dan were a distance from Sima clan with different thoughts.

"Jiang Wei is no brainer," Xiahou Ba scratches his head in unsurprised.

"I'll never understand what my cousin sees in that walking timebomb. But, he had as much fangirls as us. Well, I don't actually have any fangirls…" Zhang Dan paced around hilariously after that.

"I'm still new into the fandom. The novel considers me the Zhao Yun of late period. I don't consider myself as such, but I greatly respect the guy," Wen Yang said.

"As far as I'm certain about Boyue, he's nothing like Zhao Yun from my understanding," Deng Ai glares at the three of them wishing Chen Tai was here to give his own comment on Jiang Wei's appearance.

Suddenly, Zhao Yun was coming right directly at the four young men with Zhen Ji. Before they arrived…

"There's the Sima family along with Xiahou Ba, Wen Yang, Deng Ai, and Zhuge Dan. I wonder where's Zhong Hui and Guo Huai?" Zhen Ji checked for the missing two figures amongst the group.

They witnessed Sima Yi and his wife on their usually bickering. Zhen Ji reminisce the time she and Cao Pi bickered. It wasn't like these equally intelligent couple as those two argue in an intelligent discussion. She and Cao Pi argue on moral standards.

Zhen Ji could still see the flashbacks during her life with Cao Pi, "I wonder what they're arguing about."

The two looked at each other and then moved on to meet the Jin group. Deng Ai and the rest were talking about Jiang Wei.

And now the group sees Zhao Yun has arrive…

"Master Zhao Yun," Wen Yang bowed

Xiahou Ba came forth to greet him, "We are here to show our respect for the great example you've set during the era."

Zhao Yun POV

 _My example? Why does it matter now….?What about this young man I've heard from Jiang Wei? Deng Ai, the man who conquered ShuHan ending the long contention between the Han loyalist and the Cao loyalist who support Cao Pi. I wanted to skip this meeting…._

Zhen Ji POV

 _Look Zilong, even the winner's respect you._

Sima Yi put his hand in front of his wife's face as a sign to keep her mouth shut and turns to see the man of the hour.

"Zhao Zilong! I, Sima Zhongda, sends you my greetings," Sima Yi announced himself to Zhao Yun.

"Always the dramatic one, father," Sima Zhao grinned.

"Shut up, Zhao…" Sima Yi muttered.

He show his genuine bow and Zhao Yun bowed back. The two looked at each other in the eye studying themselves.

Zhao Yun POV

 _This is Zhuge Liang's rival Sima Yi. The rivalry that matters in the lores, in histories, and the far reaches of civilization. I died and he emerge as the greatest general in three kingdoms. Whatever Shu been struggling after my historical death, we never fought. However, he's getting increasingly popular since the whole "Land of Benevolence" storyline went in full throttle. I'm getting tired of being dragged into that storyline…_

"It's an honor to meet everyone here. Though, Jin is a late period kingdom, I'm not sure where it fits into my own game," Zhao Yun scanned at the Jin group curiously.

Wen Yang speaks out, "Simply your example."

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for saving Liu Chan. It saves us all the trouble ending this land of imbeciles," Sima Zhao added.

Zhao Yun POV

 _So you gave me your thanks and yet, you referred the people as imbeciles? Does that include myself?_

"I'm just here to see my aunt in law," Sima Shi walked towards Zhen Ji and bowed to her. His mother soon came slowly and glared at her supposed…'sister'.

"Why would I want some weak clan in our house, Shi?" Zhang Chunhua asked in a gritty tone.

Everyone turned their attention towards the two older women. They stare at each other unrequited. Sima Shi stumbled into angst pity. He felt sorry for Cao Rui losing his was the Good Mom.

"I was dead. Whatever my nephew did after leading the clan, it does not represent myself. However, in times of chaos, elite clans must be cautious in order to survive," Zhen Ji's statement in the last sentence now fueled Chunhua's anger.

Sima Yi whispered on Zhao Yun's ear, "We hardly respect other people, Zilong. My wife the least of all, could not respect Lady Zhen. I'm still thinking about being in your game and the logic behind it."

Chunhua looked like she's about to run a tantrum at the Zhen heiress. That woman had the nerve to speak of 'survival'. She was the one who was defeated by a far talented woman. 'Who does she think she is?' Chunhua's mindset hollered.

"You listen here, Lady Zhen! You did not survive and your nephew was weak! He had no use for my husband's excellence much fewer his own son, Zhen De whom my son foolishly married him off to my granddaughters!" Zhang Chunhua hissed.

Sima Shi came in between them both. He shows his frown behind Zhen Ji and turn to take the bunt rage from his own mother.

"Mother…" Sima Shi muttered.

"You dare stand against your own flesh and blood like the imbecile Cao family, Shi?! That clan can't stay together and Zhongda, I don't like your friend Cao Pi in reality," Zhang Chunhua faced towards her husband with a threaten look. She knew very well on the actions of his peers.

Zhao Yun stared at Sima Yi questioning his relationship with Zihuan. Sima Yi uncharacteristically made a nervous chuckle.

"Best thing about being a brother to Shi, we don't fight each other over succession," Sima Zhao smirked.

"It's funny how you say it, Zishang. You two seem to argue about hard work, no less than fighting over that altercation," Wang Yuanji derailed her husband bluntly.

Sima Zhao's mouth dropped. Zhuge Dan was happy that his archenemy got burned.

"I waited many centuries for this to happen! Burn you two faced bastard! Hahaha!" Zhuge Dan thought.

Zhen Ji POV

 _She's partially right about Zhen De and his father. However, my clan survived the chaos. I'm happy they did it without becoming corrupted._

"Lady Guo was right about you, Lady Zhen. Two husbands, both of them are the wrong husbands you married. On your quest for survival, you had the highest chance of becoming the Empress of China and blew it! The games tried to fix your pathetic legacy by having you become this bad girl who gets what she wants. What the hell did you want!?" Zhang Chunhua shouted.

Zhen Ji scanned her surroundings as everyone gaze is towards her. This group is no longer congratulating Zhao Yun as he's already respected.

"I don't really know myself. All I ever wanted was true happiness. This war, the chaos…" Zhen Ji sighed.

Zhang Chunhua could not believe how naïve this big fool is to her. No, she's an even bigger fool to pursuit such fantasizing garbage.

"Uh oh…." Sima Yi gasped.

Zhang Chunhua felt she had a headache hearing those words from her mouth. How many women who lived as a warlord's wife thought such garbage?

"Y…you imbecile! If you want something, you'll have to earn it! You blew your chance, Lady Zhen! You let another woman take advantage of your weakness! You've loss! My son felt sorry about you, but I'm not! That husband you gave your body to, he gave you that awfully exquisite necklace, an exotic portrait of your fragment beauty! Heavens, you have so much make up and a lot of gold ware. It's ridiculous! What did you take the damn palace life for Lady Zhen?" Zhang Chunhua shouted.

"Mother please…we're here to talk about Zhao Yun," Sima Shi said while struggling to reinstrain his mother on her outrage towards Zhen Ji.

Wang Yuanji quickly came next to Zhen Ji and explained to her the true reason why her mother-in-law was in a tantrum, "Earlier she's been upset about not being in the game."

"Don't take her side, Yuanji!" Zhang Chunhua warned.

"You were right, Lady Zhang. I let another woman take advantage of my weakness," Zhen Ji faced down in defeat.

Chunhua burst out a victorious laugh. That was too easy. The lady admitted her own downfall finally.

"So, did you get my point about showing weakness, Lady Zhen? In case, you should have used your wit to prevent that event on your pathetic life. Your marriage, your son, your position as the lady in charge of his house. All this could have easily been avoided if you urge with Lady Liu not to plot giving up your body to save of your pathetic lives!" Chunhua reinforced her argument with a firm grip of her logic on survival.

Zhen Ji POV

 _I knew it wasn't a good idea at first…_

The two women still look at each other hostilely. Zhen Ji don't have to tell by the way she's angry. Zhang Chunhua is a strict and hardworking mother of the household. She doesn't let compassion overtake her judgment.

"So, what if I persuade Lady Liu not to gamble over my body? I had no idea how Cao Cao would decide over our lives! You don't believe that? Then I should have told you why I let Lady Guo take advantage of my weakness," Zhen Ji boldly came closer to Zhang Chunhua taking the argument back at her demeanor.

"Oh...please enlighten me," the wife of Sima Yi returned a wicked grin.

Zhao Yun POV

 _She looked at me as she's about to explain her side. I didn't know she died at the hands of the man who forced her into that tragic life until late. There were too many rumors of what happened during that incident, but I never believed Zhen Ji to be a snobby lady who harbors ambitions by supporting Cao Pi's actions. If that were the cast, why did I learned about her diligence personality from the common folks at our home? That 'weakness' Zhang Chunhua disregarded, was Zhen Ji's power._

"I never wanted anything more than just being alive to watch my nephew grow up. I've already achieved my real goal in life and was ready prepare to die for my righteous beliefs, but this company wanted to fix my relationship with Zihuan and see what it's like if I lived happily as the Empress of China. I'm not the kind of person who would treat the Han Emperor terribly or…Fu Shou…" Zhen Ji said.

Zhang Chunhua let out a heavy sigh. This is more than just her way of earning her 'true' happiness. So, she was ready to die. That's rich.

"Your marriage to Cao Pi had made you a cowardly slut," Zhang Chunhua refuted.

"But my death made me the victim," Zhen Ji argued back.

Sima Yi didn't want to let this drag on. They're supposed to be congratulating Zhao Yun, "Chunhua, you can leave if you don't want to stay here and congratulate Zhao Yun on getting his own game. You should also refrain from your usual tantrum."

"Zhao Yun? What good is he than just saving a child who grew up to destroy a nation?!" Zhang Chunhua scowled.

"Zhang Chunhua, I could say the same for your son!" Zhen Ji retorted.

Sima Yi groaned louder while Zhao Yun set his eyes on the 'son' she's referring to, Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao and Liu Chan are already buddies.

"Well, the fact that my son and grandson are the winners, you should be concerned about your own son and grandson's failures," Zhang Chunhua said.

But she wasn't, "Cao Rui's actions were the responsibilities of his father's loyalists and Nuwang. Cao Fang is not my grandson. I am more concerned about my own clan where they had succeeded. This is the kind of pay back I wanted from my death."

Zhang Chunhua turned to her two sons feeling more irritate at their own choice of allies, "You never should have brought her clan into your side! They were part of the royal family and were failures!"

"Ma, Shi just felt bad about her nephew's family. We won't get as much people on our side if we took a member of the Wei royal family from them. So this way, we forced the Empress Dowanger that time to stay put. Things would have been different if Zhen Ji's family opposed us, right?" Sima Zhao said as he tries to reason his mother just as they all reasoned with other imbeciles in Cao Wei.

"Losing Lady Zhen was a great loss to them. If I took advantage of that tragedy, they'll leave the Cao family in peace. It was truly a hard choice for my son in law Zhen De," Sima Shi said.

The head lady of the Sima clan looked dreadfully at her eldest son. She wanted to scold him cruelly for showing weakness. However, both of her sons defend Zhen Ji's family and if her daughter in law joined them, she'll have to put up with this nonsense.

"I don't feel the same as yourself, my son. I should have found you an ambitious wife like Zhao's, but you set your heart towards a kindhearted woman and sire daughters…." She turns away from Shi after that.

The rest of the Jin guys were preoccupied with what to say about Zilong's legacy. They have no ill feelings towards the Han hero, but the similarities to Jiang Wei leave them wondering why Boyue was less of the man that Zilong was.

"Shizai, you dislike Jiang Wei for several reasons. Could Boyue had been a different person, Shu would not suffer from grave provision shortage and bad economy," Zhuge Dan said.

As he spoke to Deng Ai, the tragic Wei hero snorted, "He was a weed that grew out of Shu's soil. It's embarrassing enough we're seeing similarities to both Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, because they use spears."

"But their personalities in history aren't," Xiahou Ba shrugged.

"So, why was it too easy for me to win against Boyue several times?" Deng Ai asked them with a disgusted look.

"You were better," Wen Yang answered.

Sima Yi watches his wife who was about to leave the group over her blatant argument on Zhen Ji. He knew there's little show of respect towards the former wife of Cao Pi. If Zhang Chunhua were Empress, Wu Zetian would not be the first woman to have ruled China in political affairs. His wife had all the knowledge and priorities on the makings of an empress.

Zhang Chunhua wanted to say one more thing to Lady Zhen regarding to her death, "Zhen Ji, before I go, I will not address you 'sister'. You are not my friend. No woman would be foolish enough to fall in love with the wrong kind of men and themselves either betray or abandon by them. With this enmity I have for you, I hope the fandom don't carelessly try to make us like sworn sisters because your false bad girl attitude in the Warriors franchise. I had relationship buffs with you in Chinese games for no reason because of Sima Yi and Cao Pi's friendship!"

Zhen Ji sunk her gaze out of Chunhua's scornful presence. She doesn't want to make enemies with Zhang Chunhua, but Zhang Chunhua doesn't want to get along with her. What if she made the cut in Dynasty Warriors Eiketsuden? Perhaps their confrontation would be less hostile.

After Zhang Chunhua left the Jin group, there was a brief silent. Sima Yi already having a headache from his wife's fury. Most of the Jin folks here feel sorry for Lady Zhen.

"Aunt in law, I apologize for my mother's attitude towards you. She didn't make the cut so she lash out her frustration over you. You've been in the fandom much longer than us, save for my father who made his debut before you. Don't make this rebuke my daughter's marriage," Sima Shi said in apology.

She shook her head in denying such concernment, "You have no worries, Shi."

Sima Zhao made a big deal out of it, "Zhen Ji, do you still have feelings for Cao Pi? It's a pain in the ass to win your clan over to us."

"Those feelings I had with Zihuan were gone the moment I died. Now, I've broke up with him as a celebrity in order for Guo Wang and him to have their one true pairing," Zhen Ji glared at Sima Zhao as if he asked a stupid question.

"Really?! No hard feelings for Cao Pi, hahaha! I don't feel sorry for taking the life of his grandson! Since Zihuan had half the country in his possession and failed to take advantage of my father's genius strategy to dispel Zhuge Liang's Longzhong Plan! I've returned the favor over my father's wasted political strategy to get Shu and Wu against each other," Sima Zhao gloated proudly.

"Do not forget, I helped you achieve it. That's what a true loving wife does in this age of chaos," Wang Yuanji smiled.

"You were the one who foreseen Zhong Hui's plot to rebel, right?" Zhen Ji assumed.

"Not just myself, but Xin Xianying too. It'd be nice if Lady Xin were here," Wang Yuanji said.

Zhao Yun's POV

 _I saw her still feeling hurt by Zhang Chunhua's comments. I don't know what to say about her family siding with the Sima clan. That's what I'm going to talk with her about after this group meeting. Sima Yi might still want to talk with me about…us._

"You're supposed to be Zhuge Liang's favorite general. But, I still don't understand why he put the likes of Ma Su and Li Yan over Shu's failures. Is it true you were ordered to be a decoy against Cao Zhen while Ma Su lead the supply route at Jie Ting?" Sima Yi raised his eyebrow questioning that failed plan which lead the First Northern Campaign defeat.

Zhao Yun's POV

 _That was what ruined my reputation outside. This loss and the over glorification of Cao Zhen's successes in the Wei records done it._

"It is as you describe it. I was sent to be the fake with Deng Zhi. Ma Su lead part of the main army from Zhuge Liang to set camp at the supply route to defend while Zhuge Liang seeks to go through the Wei army hoping to set his own surprise attack and take An Ding with little difficulty," Zhao Yun explained the plan that was suppose to work.

Sima Zhao grunted when he recapped what Zhao Yun said by the plan that was suppose to draw Wei's main army out of Xi valley to go through it in secrecy. Cao Zhen could fall for such a plot, but….

"Why is Ma Su in charge of Jie Ting…?" Sima Yi's voice slowly raised.

"He was Ma Liang's brother. His brother died at Yiling which greatly affect his life. He wanted to surpass his brother. Zhuge Liang trusted him as second in command in his unit…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"That imbecile! Does he truly have any sense of responsibility to be set in charge of military affairs?!" Sima Yi scowled

Zhao Yun held his hands high, "Don't ask me, I'm not Youchang's friend. He's Kongming's friend. His little brother."

"He wasted you Zilong! Zhuge Liang wasted your talent as a military general! I've always criticize Kongming for his lack of insight regarding to people incapable of success! Ma Su, Li Yan, they were his closes advisors and you're supposed to be more important than those two nobodies!" Sima Yi hollered.

"Ok, now father is running a tantrum," Sima Zhao shrugged.

"Mention anything about Zhuge Liang, father will snap," Sima Shi nodded.

Zhao Yun POV

 _Now I really don't want to talk about Kongming here._

Zhen Ji walked to Zhao Yun and whispered, "Zilong, I think it's time we leave."

The two of them really wanted to get some time together without so many people around them. Now that they finished the congratulatory, they will leave the Koei building.

"I really want to respect you Zhao Yun. However, we never fought in history. You died before you ever get to show your max potential and I had to deal with trash Kongming send…Ugh!" Sima Yi rubbed his head in frustration.

"Believe me, Zhongda. I want to respect you too, but you were a supporter to Cao Pi's succession and your plot to get my side and Wu against each other gave Zihuan the advantage he needed to become emperor. It leaves a trail of blood on that period including Zhen Ji's tragedy," Zhao Yun stared at Sima Yi showing no regard for Zhongda's part in Cao Pi's ambition.

The rest of the Jin folks stood quietly watching the two get in a staring contest. Zhen Ji really wish they left earlier before her long argument with Zhang Chunhua emerged.

"This group doesn't like Zihuan. My sons hardly respect the so called 'Emperor'. We all wanted Cao Cao as emperor before his son took over. Cao Cao wishes to honor the Han with any means necessary. I did the same for Zihuan's kingdom, but my sons, my folks, they don't want to honor a failure's dream," Sima Yi clarified.

Zhao Yun scanned the entire Jin group, with Zhuge Dan and Xiahou Ba being the ones moving a distance from the rest and Deng Ai being isolated in between. He retract his eyes towards Deng Ai, the man who conquered Shu.

"It's been almost a century since Zihuan took the throne from Liu Xie, then your clan took the throne from his roots. Millions of people had died since the contention started, Zhongda," Zhao Yun walk up to Deng Ai's position.

Deng Ai could see why Zilong is interest in him. Shizai was still having post war syndrome since his historical death. When he saw Zhao Yun, he saw Jiang Wei the dark shadow within the light of Han's last hero.

Zhao Yun POV

 _Deng Ai looked nervous when I come to him. Naturally I should go to Wen Yang, but Shizai as he was called, is the one I'm interested. Thankfully, he took part in my Dynasty Warriors 7 Legend stage._

Before Zhao Yun could speak, Shizai took his chance to make an excuse, "I'm not someone you could easily make your acquaintance."

"Why, do you think I'm a Jiang Wei fan?" Zhao Yun grinned.

"Erm…we did mention you and Boyue were awfully similar," Deng Ai scratched his head with a embarrassed look.

Zhao Yun scoffed and show a soft chuckle. Poor kid, getting shafted over his rival for ages. He's the one with the most mistreatment in the Three Kingdoms fandom after all.

"If you take out the arrogance and selfish personality, you see a different character. Don't judge a book by its cover, Deng Ai," Zhao Yun smiled at the younger man.

Zhen Ji giggled behind the two as they started a private conversation. Zhao Yun wants to encourage Deng Ai on patience in getting the same popularity as himself. He even thought of giving up the posterboy to Deng Ai as he's the one who deserves to be called The Greatest Hero of Three Kingdoms.

"But, I ended up becoming the puppet to Zishang. I'm no true hero. Even the children will question my motivations in aiding the Sima brothers. I had a debt to paid for Zhongda…" Deng Ai sighed.

"You are the only hero during that period. Jiang Wei turned his back on everything we struggled in all those years and resort to jealousy with Zhong Hui. That's not my example. It was over the moment he crossed the line," Zhao Yun's left hand clinched.

Zhao Yun POV

 _I remember everything Guang and Bogong told me about Jiang Wei's actions during that period. As much as I wished for the Han to be restored in the future, our source of supplies were absurdly akin to Wei's. It took five years to get a sufficient amount to a campaign. Jiang Wei did not pay attention to that. Zhuge Liang did as much harm before him after I died. Poor Deng Ai, I felt you had the will of the people._

"It's really an honor to be respected by a general of Shu. You're suppose to hate Wei…" Deng Ai frowned.

Zhao Yun's face turned serious, "I hate Cao Pi. I despise people who ruined good people. I'm suppose to hate Wei because of what Zihuan did. It's frustrating, Shizai. But you are not him. When I died, the roles switched to you."

Deng Ai looked down distaughted by Zilong's words. Originally, he didn't want to conquer ShuHan and sought to focus campaigning on Wu.

"I wish you made the cut, Shizai. It's unfortunate your rival in the game leaving you out," Zhao Yun patted the younger man's shoulder as a sign of acknowledgement.

Zhen Ji POV

 _When he said those words to Deng Ai, I felt a thunder struck at the scene. When he said 'I hate Cao Pi', I thought about the consequences when he became emperor and now those times I've spend with him for the sake of our relationship's history. Why did it get harder to maintain that history in this community? It couldn't have been that easy to forgive and forget. I was ruined that time._

"I did not regret coming here. Luo, let's take our leave," Zhao Yun said.

"Of course. And Yuanji…?" Zhen Ji turns to Jin's Empress Dowager.

"Hmm?" Wang Yuanji did not expect Zhen Ji to have any more things to say to her.

Zhen Ji did not get to talk with Yuanji casually because she's on her mirror bond chart in the game. There's something she wanted to show her acknowledgement towards the girl.

"Whatever the games portrayed your relationship with Sima Zhao, you at least were committed to his ambitions. I wish your mother could have understand that 'weakness'," Zhen Ji told her.

Wang Yuanji turns to Sima Zhao as he looked back at her grinning, "I get what you're saying, Lady Zhen. Zishang and I grew up to naturally understand each other. That's why we work."

Zhen Ji smiled and slowly left the group with Zhao Yun.

They went through all 5 groups and now they review what happened. Zhen Ji put her mind Chunhua's words. She will not acknowledge her because of dying over the empress contention. Then she takes Bu Lianshi's empress contention into account. The two incidents are different from a political perspective. Lianshi does not want to cause the court into a rift, that's why she selflessly refused the title in favor of the woman who reared the son. Zhen Ji had to deal with the first year of Cao Pi's reign as emperor. It was despicable. And Lady Guo's presence made things unbearable for her continue enduring the long humiliation. That was the price of being Cao Pi's wife. She had conflict with her beliefs and it costed her life. They keep spinning the story on her death. Dragging Cao Zhi along with it too.

"Zilong, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Zhen Ji asked her lover a challenging question regarding his conversation with Deng Ai.

"About what?" Zhao Yun was also reviewing what happened. Her question paused his mind.

"About hating people who ruined good people. I don't suppose Shu ever see me as one because of how I got married to Cao Pi," Zhen Ji grew tense on the question of what Zhao Yun really sees in her.

Zhao Yun POV

 _Why didn't I see the true on Luo's virtue, her existence? Had I truly been blinded by my historical friendship with Liu Bei and blinded by my trust in Zhuge Liang?_

"Yes, I mean it. You hadn't seen the Xuzhou massacre. That happened before your brother Yan died. Then came Liu Yu's death. It could have been prevented and Yuan Shao had a play in it," Zhao Yun answered her question.

"Lady Bian stated that Cao Cao came over it. I only heard Gongsun Zan was responsible for Liu Yu's death, but that's not what concerns me, it's the Black Mountain Bandits joining Gongsun Zan," Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun's heart sunk over that. He didn't have the opportunity to change the outcome on that war. It was a living hell.

"I've made a mistake with the choices I've made in my early life…" Zhao Yun stopped walking looking at the woman before him guilty of the consequences that founded Three Kingdoms.

"No, Zilong. You struggled to do what's right. I could never assume you being a petty man or a barbarian as such," Zhen Ji winced.

"But those men don't care, Luo. There're only winners and losers. Righteousness became a minority in times of chaos," Zhao Yun closed his eyes and slowly opened to see Zhen Ji's placed on his face.

"I know. That's the painful truth in wars. These tragedies were what left behind on Jin's unification. However, you were not the one who got scrutinize after that horrendous era. Everyone respected you. The common folks spoke tales of your time while my clan survived," Zhen Ji then embraced a hug.

"You never saw what happened at Chang Ban," Zhao Yun muttered.

"Indeed, I didn't see the horror that bought it, but I heard about you break through thousands saving lives. Didn't that moron Zhang Fei took Lady Xiahou from the Xiahou clan?" Zhen Ji nodded.

"Yes, but that's not me," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"That's not you. I hope Lady Xiahou had gone through that marriage," Zhen Ji rubbed her face on his chest.

"She did, unlike yourself…" Zhao Yun sighed heavily where his breath felt her hair.

"I had to teach him a lesson on humiliation. My clan had left the Cao family and their kingdom didn't survive," Zhen Ji looked in Zilong's eyes seductively.

"You're a clever woman, my lady." Zhao Yun grinned.

"And Chunhua said I'm an 'imbecile' for falling in love with the wrong man," Zhen Ji imitating Zhang Chunhua.

They both laughed over Zhang Chunhua's words. They gazed at each other passionately. He still felt guilty towards her tragedy.

"I secretly felt guilty over your death," Zhao Yun told her.

She let go of his grip and told him, "You ought to remember what I did during the days before I was on wedlock."

"You truly don't deserve such a fate, my lady," Zhao Yun rubbed her hand softly.

Zhen Ji POV

 _He's so chivalrous and noble. How unlucky I am to not be his wife…._

* * *

Zhong Hui: I'm glad I skipped that meeting….

Guo Huai: Because you idolize Cao Pi in the games.

Zhong Hui: I'm better than Zhao Yun!

Guo Huai: *choked heavily upon hearing that*

Zhong Hui: Argh, don't get your germs on me old man!

Guo Huai: Actually, I'm faking my cough. This portrayal isn't doing me justice.

Zhong Hui: Yeah? Well I like my personality in Dynasty Warriors Boji.

Guo Huai: …..(If he had a brain of an ox, would his rebellion had succeeded?)

Meanwhile…

Guo Nuwang: I've checked all her appearances on various Three Kingdoms games. Zhen Ji couldn't have gotten that much recognition if not for that slut shaming marriage and her death.

Lady Du: Lady Guo, it's good to finally be in ROTK 13 with this new portrait.

Guo Nuwang: Lady Du, will you support me on my Anti Zhen Ji campaign?

Lady Du: Why of course. I wasn't fond of her when I became Cao Cao's concubine. Lady Bian seems to favor her heavily over all the women in the palace.

Guo Nuwang: That's because she's a hopeless saint. I made that nude patch displayed outside to show the people her real image. Next, I'm going to reveal her naivity that led me to push her suicide death.

The wicked smirk of the Queen of Beauties flashes as the screen fades.


	9. Zhen Ji's Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Here we are in the final chapter of this fic and the last arc on the Koei Building story since last year. I had a very hard time doing the Jin Reaction chapter so that's reasonable enough as to why the previous chapter was very long. Now while Zilong broods about hisself, Zhen Ji is about to give Lady Guo a good beaten after the infamous ROTK 13 nude patch on her portrait in Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day.

Koei's Bane

Final Chapter: Zhen Ji's Bane

* * *

After spending nearly six hours at the koei building celebrating Zhao Yun's own game and visited every group, the pair can finally get some time together alone. Taken from the last conversation, Zhen Ji told Zhao Yun everything about her nephew's responsibilities during her life with Cao Pi. However, she changed the subject from her nephew to her ill fated daughter.

"Zilong, I had bear the death of my brother Yan, but Dongxiang's death was one I could not get over. Do you know what happens when bad gossips drives you over the edge?" Zhen Ji looks upon her lover depressingly.

When she pronunciate the question, Zhao Yun wonder what went amiss during the tragic death of her daughter.

"What happened?" he looked at her sternly while she slowly dropped her head down ashamed.

"This is very hard on me, Yun. Um…"Zhen Ji made a weak sigh and held her breath passively.

"Losing someone you love does feel terrible, Luo," Zhao Yun came closer looking to comfort her on her loss. But soon finds her move a step back away from him.

She had enough courage to reveal this part of her life to him. However, the cruel measures could get her lover to see her on the dark side.

"When I got married to Cao Pi, I've already had people making doom and gloom assumptions about me and even relate me to a well known myth. It's a sign of bad luck towards women like myself. My daughter's death is one in particular…" Zhen Ji recapped the day after her daughter Dongxiang died.

Her daughter passed away leaving a hole on Zhen Ji's heart. She was to be betrothed to Xun Yu's son in the future. That was moments before Zhen Ji's death happened. She could hear her cries in the flashback and losing control.

"How did she die?" Zhao Yun curiously asked.

"Naturally, in fact, I was ill, but heaven had sparred me to continue living. My daughter's life deserves live longer," Zhen Ji sniffed.

Zhao Yun thinks for a moment to figure out what Zhen Ji did to make him despise her now. If she's been wailing for days over Cao Dongxiang's death, that's not something he would despise her. Lady Gan had to suffer losing her daughters in which decreased her health over time.

"To be angry and depressed at the same time, I nearly had the physicians in charge of my daughter's health seized. Had I not realized what I may become, those physicians would be put to death already. I'd be no different to Cao Cao," She turns her gaze towards Zhao Yun who took the reveal to no surprise.

Now that he knows her marriage life earlier was slowly going well at times. But, her daughter's death wouldn't be the answer as to what set the cracks on her marriage.

"This is different to how you felt over Yan's death," Zhao Yun said.

"I'm supposed to overcome so much death, so much tragedy during my lifetime, but my daughter, I tried to get my daughter to live differently from myself. She died all because of how cursed my life became," Zhen Ji wiped the tears off her eyes. She didn't tell him how little Cao Pi felt losing Dongxiang compare to losing his own ambitions.

"You could have had another daughter," Zhao Yun told her.

She denied, "No, after that, I was very concerned of getting more children from Cao Pi because of rumors and slandering."

"And then everything that leads to your death. Your daughter's death greatly affected you, I understand. That could all had been unbearable," Zhao Yun nodded.

They didn't speak after the subject. He keeps looking at her to know the pain of living as Cao Pi's wife. What if she lived free from all this?

"The fact that you are telling me this now makes me glad to realize you're still that caring person," Zhao Yun said without turning back his face towards her.

Zhen Ji POV

 _Am I, Zilong? Historically, I didn't have the power to stop Cao Cao's paranoia actions or Cao Pi's schemes on Cao Zhi. Perhaps that 'caring person' died when she had intercourse with another man. I'm a cursed woman._

"You're making me blush from saying that. Try making a poem about 'a caring person'," Zhen Ji said sarcastically.

"The last time I heard about you, you were a caring person," Zhao Yun frowned.

"Maybe so to you. But, I'm…." she paused to remember what Zhang Chunhua said. The harsh criticizing on her death stuck her mind into stress.

Zhen Ji POV

 _I have everything a woman could ever dream. Living in a large palace, exquisite jewelries, expensive silk, and clean food. I live a high luxury due to Cao Cao's expense. All this a poor woman could climb from rags to riches like Cinderella. Heavens, what did I get myself into?! It's everything a woman want! That necklace I still hold shows how expensive my whole possessions were. Lady Bian never wore much expensive things._

Zhao Yun POV

 _As I watch her going into deep thought after pausing, my insight tells she's still took Zhang Chunhua's harsh words for grant. Sima Yi's wife doesn't care about Zhen Ji. Why would Chunhua's words affect what you believe yourself to be, Luo?_

"I…I had everything," Zhen Ji lamented.

Zhao Yun turns around face towards her.

"The clothes, the jewelries, the garden, clean food, everything Zilong," Zhen Ji rubbed her forehead with her left hand.

"Is it the real you?" Zhao Yun gave the rhetoric question.

She took out the most expensive necklace filled with 5 gems each of different colors. This precious thing was the proof of how much Cao Pi gave to 'love' her. How much he gave to make her the happiest woman in Ancient China.

She had not completely gotten rid of this insignificant thing. This terribly expensive necklace was the last trace of love from Zihuan.

"Is this what I truly want, Zilong?" Zhen Ji glances at the necklace like it's an inconceivable curse.

Zhao Yun take out another jewelry that was old and it belonged to Zhen Ji. It's not as expensive as the glamorous necklace she's holding. This is her old earring she worn a long time ago.

"Does this remind you of what you were?" Zhao Yun showed her the old earring.

"Zilong, you're suppose to keep that old relic no matter when you wanted to give it back to me…" Zhen Ji quickly grabbed his hand on both of her hands while he's holding the old earring.

"I still remember who you were before you got married. You're a hard girl to be publicized," Zhao Yun looked at her pitifully.

He thought the solution on her marriage with Cao Pi antagonize the theory he knew about her as the finest beauty in Hebei. Just a couple of miles from his home and between the Yuan Shao/Gongsun Zan conflict, she was just that young lady, nothing more.

"I've been treated like a prize to my mother," Zhen Ji released her hands on his hand and glanced at her old earring.

"Then why did you involve yourself in a civil matter? That's how Yuan Shao got your attention," Zhao Yun still keep his gaze at her pale expression.

"I wanted to help. It's quite amusing I'd get Benchu's attention to become Xi's wife like that," Zhen Ji went to the bailey of the hall as an employee came by to greet the two celebrities.

Zhen Ji's mind recaps on Zhang Chunhua's criticism about her life and relationships. Most of what she state was harsh and strictly getting to the point of her relationship failure in which she led herself taken advantage of by Lady Guo. Nuwang, she was responsible for humiliating her at Hanfu Day.

"She wants what I have! The position, children, goldware, and being his favorite! Was all that worth a life of happiness?! It sicken me to death now that I'm going to Guo Wang's hideout and give her a piece of my righteous wrath! You know something Zilong…?" Zhen Ji quickly turns to Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun's POV

 _While I was never there for her during her lifetime with Cao Pi, I do worry how she was treated with him. It's no secret that Zihuan had ambitions just like his father, but to make Zhen Ji live this miserably by the existence of another woman who was literally bad, it defies everything Zhen stood for. She does not deserve that humiliation. I should have made up my mind a long time ago at Guan Du. This shouldn't be my fault, but it feels like it is because Liu Bei had once tried to convince me to change my mind aiding him to Jingzhou. That succession race the day Cao Cao acquire the title of Dukedom had started all that. It only takes an invasion to the capital to prevent it, but Wu collude with the Cao family to betray us. My old life, how useless I was to prevent more tragic from occurring._

"The palace life was filled with corrupted men and women, Zhen. What is it I don't know about your recurring problems with Cao Pi?" Zhao Yun replied dreadfully.

"Right…I've spent tirelessly being an incorruptible wife! He sought someone as ambitious as himself leaving me emotionally depressed! Who does he think I am as a woman?! On the contrary, I'll go see Nuwang and set the record straight!" Zhen Ji stormed away after she told him that.

He still have one more thing to ask her about her private relationship with the Cao family, but seeing her so frustrated with Lady Guo and Cao Pi left him to in deep thought about his own popularity problems and his history.

"If you were anything like Lady Guo, my lady, no one will acknowledge you as a virtuous woman…." Zhao Yun said alone.

Six hours of visiting each group also left him thinking a lot about their opinions. Getting the Sima family's respect was difficult, Cao Cao had NO quells with him because he values men of loyalty, Sun Quan and Lu Meng don't care and demanded that Wu get their own game. Regarding to Jiangdong group, Sun Shang Xiang is the only person he thinks about. The poor girl strangled by her 2nd brother's selfish arrogance. If she did commit suicide over taking Liu Shan, he'll never forgive himself for letting that tragedy happen. He and Shang Xiang have greatly improved their relationship now.

"And that leaves…" Zhao Yun crossed his arms and thought about the Shu Han side.

Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang both had the most detailed historical records. Something he lacks the most as those two were the main characters in Luo Guanzhong's Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel and they're the main characters in almost every three kingdom based game aside from Cao Cao the latter who also shares the most amount of material research out of the three. They give a damn about him. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong and even Ma Chao aside; he was the most beloved general to the people despite overshadowed by the exposing Zhang Fei and the highly respected Guan Yu, the two who were with Liu Bei during the Great Rebellion. With Huang Zhong being a longtime advocate for Liu Biao during the turmoil after the coalition and Ma Chao being the reckless child who grown into the notorious renegade opposing Cao Cao, what's so special about himself?

"There are a lot of officers with the trait of loyalty and I'm honestly not the best example as I'm on the side of the loser. So why did Akihiro Suzuki picked me as the posterboy and made my own game? Most people in Japan prefer Sanada Yukimura…" Zhao Yun thought.

Figuring this question must be told to the Dynasty Warriors creator, he head for Akihiro's office.

At Lady Guo's meeting room, she just finished testing the Power Up Kit version of Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 that's coming out next year. Not surprised that Zhen Ji gets a new portrait for her marriage event with Cao Pi in this game. Cao Pi never cease to amaze her. His new portrait look breathtaking opposite to Lady Zhen's which looked even more amusing.

"And here's my caption, _'Oh I looked so hot wearing the best jewelries, I don't even know my beauty rival is capable of plotting against my position'._ Zhen, when will you realize you're the least talented woman compare to the rest of us Wei ladies? You don't even want to be regarded as a Lady of Wei. You'll just keep complaining about what Cao Pi did. Still the whore, _'your highness'_ ," Lady Guo shook her head slowly.

The Queen of Beauties was even more amused at the inaccurate of her and Zhen Ji's stats. Zhen Ji was the least talented compare to herself. It's a cold hard fact that the fans keeps ignoring. Since Nuwang is playable in ROTK 13, it won't be long till her demands of being in the Warriors franchise gets notice.

 _Earlier…_

"Isn't she overly glorious?" Christie looked at Zhen Ji's ROTK 13 PUK portrait with high interest.

"She's always this beautiful, just the fact that she's elegant, healthy, and overly sexy goes to show how much she lacks at understanding Cao Pi's intentions of taking the throne from the useless Han Emperor. Back then, she was there because Zihuan sought after her looks. But there were setbacks of course and I tend to take advantage of those setbacks ruining her life," Guo Nuwang smirked.

The Dead or Alive assassin grinned, "Just like Lady Helena. So, I'm going to keep an eye on two primadonnas."

"She's now a Warriors franchise veteran, but her popularity slipping and I've longed to be in this game because I'm tired of her presence. She lost favor because she's useless to Cao Pi and was known for being virtuous in the former life, not ambitious," Guo Nuwang nodded.

"Her body looks great for teasing," Christie said.

Lady Guo gave a laughter, "Do mind to not get on her ugly side. I expect a report on her. She maybe living alone now that she and Pi divorced so I can be together with him again. At first, she and Cao Pi tried to fix their relationship because of the games, but I still exist as part of her history with him."

With that Christie left and Lady Guo fanatically toyed with the Zhen Ji model from a popular Chinese Three Kingdoms game.

 _Now.._

Christie was suppose to come back a couple of hours ago as she'd like to know what occurred during Zhao Yun's congratulatory. Word at the Koei Building is that Zhang Chunhua ripped Zhen Ji hard after the Jin Reaction. Did Zhen Ji tried to get Zhang Chunhua to respect her? What an imbecile….

"I don't expect Sima Yi's wife to like her even the slightest bit compare to the maid she screwed over," Guo Wang scoffed.

Suddenly, the door gets breached hard making Guo Wang react in alert. What brute dares to break the door in her private room!? When a woman appear to slowly emerge from the broken doorway, it's the very woman she kept mocking.

"Guo, that was very childish of you. Posting something vile to humiliate me in front of those fans at Hanfu Day!" Zhen Ji snarls at Guo Nuwang.

"Oh, you don't like the ROTK 13 nude patch?" Guo Nuwang calmly gave her reaction on the scandalous incident she made.

"You wretch! Isn't being Cao Pi's 2nd wife enough to leave me the hell alone!?" Zhen Ji shouted.

Lady Guo raised herself out of the chair and noticed that Zhen Ji came here without trouble. What happened to Christie?

Somewhere at the hall way a couple of meters from where Zhen Ji and Guo Nuwang were at. Wang Yi dusted her hands standing behind a beaten Christie, not before turning back in satisfaction over her opponent, "She truly is a tough female fighter standing alone against Hayabusa."

Back in Lady Guo's meeting room, both woman exchange contested stares. How one woman ruined the life of another woman over petty gains shows the darkside of the palace life for centuries in royal harem.

"It's very simple, _'your highness'._ I can't get enough of picking on you for being in Dynasty Warriors," Guo Nuwang shrugged.

"You're proving yourself more like the petty vermin you are! It makes me sick! The worse of all, I was his wife for being beautiful, but you were his wife for sharing a lot in common with him! I'm warning you Nuwang speaking as an honorable lady, stop this madness! It won't make you get into the Warriors franchise!" Zhen Ji warned her.

Realizing she's threaten her, Lady Guo didn't see Lady Zhen's threat as intimidating, " _Your highness,_ why the empty threat? It's just a nude patch I reveal to the fans as your designate fanservice."

Outside the hall…

Lady Guo was seen darting out of the broken door fast and hit into the wall as hard as a rock.

"Argh!" Lady Guo screamed.

Zhen Ji's waterly blue aura engulfed her body streamlessly. As Lady Guo struggled to get off the floor, she summoned 6 swords floating around her.

"Alright _your highness_ , you don't like the fan gift, then why were you in several doujinshis including the one where your first time with Cao Pi happened!? Your water magic is hardly terrifying compare to my power to manipulate objects with telekinesis like Zhong Hui's!" Lady Guo summoned her swords after Zhen Ji as the later blocked the flying swords coming at her with a shielded aura.

"You overestimate your powers, Nuwang! I've seen deadlier conjuring magic than this!" Zhen Ji taunted.

"Oh wait till you see this! This is not even from a Koei game! I've been in Three Kingdoms games always depicted to play weaker than you unlike in real life, I own you!" with that Lady Guo summon multiply weapons each in order from swords to death scythes.

Zhen Ji doesn't want to waste all her energy on parrying them, she wants to give it all in one hit, so she dodged them, but the speed of Lady Guo's flying objects were unprecented.

"Damn, I knew she had the mind of a murderess! What else this bitch gained favor over Zihuan!?" Zhen Ji thought.

"Hahahah! I remember getting word that you bitch and moan about what Cao Pi did after he became emperor and then he value me more for assisting him on doing it! It's not my fault you got yourself put to death for not keeping your mouth shut for almost an entire year afterwards!" Lady Guo keeps sending sharp objects at Lady Zhen.

Zhen Ji kept dodging them as she move ahead towards Lady Guo's spot, but she attacks more at a faster rate, so the Goddess of Water retreated to some place where there won't be many casualties. That is sending this fight outside the Koei building.

"Just one perfect attack to end this fight! I can't use this move inside the building…" Zhen Ji thought.

Lady Zhen is now on the defense as Lady Guo keep the offense at bay; soon she spoke a lot of trash talking at Zhen Ji including how her popularity in indie games wouldn't matter as Koei dominates the three kingdoms game genre.

Xiao Qiao who was talking to Lei Feng about how she's tired of the overly exhausted lolita concepts with her twin sister Da Qiao in the games suddenly notice an incoming object darting at Lei Fang.

"Oh my god, look out!" Xiao Qiao dragged Lei Feng out of the shooting range as fast as she could.

The flying dagger went pass Xiao Qiao's left cheek. A close call to Lei Fang who didn't want to know what's going on, but the two ladies saw the other two ladies duking it out.

"That's Zhen Ji fighting the evil harlot who orchestrated her death at the hands of Cao Pi. Can't believe she lived through all that by two meanies. I don't want to imagine myself being a wife of Cao Cao. Ew..!" Xiao Qiao looked at the scene sympathizing.

"I have watch and read everything about Zhen Ji from opera. It's quite intriguing in fact. But, does she really have an affair with her brother in law or is that just non sense spectating?" Lei Feng wondered.

"She's not stupid! It's only fiction! Seriously, Cao Pi doesn't deserve her!" Xiao Qiao retorted.

Back in the fight or flight. Zhen Ji raced out of the Koei Building by passing everyone she met and gave a sisterly glance at Cao Zhi on the way out.

"Elder Sister!?" Cao Zhi was surprised to run into her.

"Sorry, Zijian! Dodge!" The two simultaneously dodged the incoming attacks by Lady Guo.

And then Zhen Ji left as Lady Cui saw her leave behind a shocked Cao Zhi. Why must that woman bring more misfortune upon poor Cao Zhi?

"I swear, that woman was nothing, but a disaster Zijian! Why did you fall in love with her?!" Lady Cui asked harshly.

"What are you talking about!? I only wrote a poem about a goddess of my imagination, it's just taboo because Luo being her possible first name! I hate to admit it, but I feel sorry for her after what my brother had done!" Cao Zhi turns to his tragic wife explaining how he came up with the Goddess Luo poem by accident.

After passing through Cao Zhi, Zhen Ji reminded the times Cao Pi argue about Cao Zhi. She couldn't stand the jealously of that jackass of her husband more so than his mother Bian.

"You keep dodging my attacks like the weakling you truly are, Zhen Ji! Be grateful, I'm giving you the fight of your wretched life you overrated ancient whore!" Guo Wang hollered behind.

The attacks shoot in verocity wrecking walls and glass across the building until she finally reach the main hall and the path outside the building.

"Finally, the time to shut this annoying vermin's mouth as come!" Zhen Ji thought.

She pass through random people across the main hall to reach the front entrance not caring what garbage her demeanor been ranting over and over.

"Congratulations, _your highness_! Elvis has left the building! Your reward is being, the cowardest, weakest woman in Three Kingdoms!" Guo Wang was about to unleash her deadliest move until she saw a relentless look coming from her rival.

"And I have a reward for you for being the most annoying person in my life! Luoshen Wound!" Zhen Ji summoned huge water geysers with a climate changing to near sub zero temperatures.

It shook the whole surrounding block displaying the power she possess. The perception of Zhen Ji's manipulation of water is immeasurable thanks to the power of the Luoshen.

"What?! It can't be! This is your plan from the start!?" Lady Guo was already too late to make a magical defense against the quake of waters and ice as she was engulfed into a huge crystallis tomb leaving her frozen. Her reaction is the only thing reveal in the ice crystal. She's now in a suspend state.

So much energy she risked to plan this attack made her uncharactstically exhausted. She knew the hidden musou had riskes as were the Moon Flute's.

"My gift to you and Zihuan, Lady Guo. Whatever I should call you now and aren't you the Empress, why address me _'your highness',_ it also gets on my nerves…" Zhen Ji panted as people came out of the building to see the huge ice crystal Lady Guo was trapped inside.

Xiao Qiao is glad about what she did, "Finally, that irritating big mouth got what she deserves!"

Zhen Ji turns to Xiao Qiao and grinned, "I think your sister would say the same thing, Xiao."

Cao Cao and Lady Bian came to witness it too especially Bianshi as she's referred in Musou Blast. She couldn't endure that woman's existence.

"You've frozen the unwanted daughter in law, Luo," Bianshi gave a nod.

"Unwanted she may be, Bian Ling, but she and Pi had a lot in common unfortunately," Zhen Ji frowned.

"I suppose this is your way of forgiving, my son," Cao Cao sighed.

"Oh just wait till I send this Christmas gift to him," Zhen Ji smirked.

Now she avenged her humiliation from Hanfu Day, she never felt this good beaten Lady Guo. The so called Queen of Beauties is nothing short than a woman frozen in ice. She'll have to give Cao Pi instructions on how to defrost the Luoshen Wound once the gift gets deliver.

This is more powerful than the Crystal Flower, her Dynasty Warriors ultimate attack. The beauty of water magic she did was extraordinary exquisite. She had so many ideas for her fighting style, but as of now, Koei been nerfing her since DW 7 and other games not by koei been making her more powerful compare to Diao Chan.

She decides to head back into the Koei building and talk it over with Akihiro. At the same time, Zhao Yun meets Akihiro who's been chatting with a group of workers on the localization of Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers, the English title of Eiketsuden. They left his office in good content.

"Mr. Suzuki, there's something I need to talk to you about alone," Zhao Yun entered the office of the director of the franchise.

Akihiro Suzuki is glad to see the man of the hour arrive celebrating his own game for the 15th anniversary of the franchise(20th if counting the original fighting game on PS1).

"Zilong, how have you been? I hope you're not disappointed with what ideas I have for Godseekers. It's your very own game. Of course, Yukimura has his own game collaborating with his Taiga drama that's ending," Akihiro Suzuki bowed.

Zhao Yun's POV

 _Yukimura is the real posterboy of the franchise. Don't lie, Mr Suzuki. You gave him a much better storyline, better characterization than myself and he interacts with more people than leaving me linear with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang…_

"There's a Chinese game collaborating with my drama featuring SNSD Yoona and it's a better game. But that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk about why you choose me and not Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao or even Sima Yi," Zhao Yun frowned.

Akihiro returned to his sit and crossed his arms changing the mood of Zhao Yun's visit. There is a problem now.

"You are the most beloved character in the novel…" Akihiro stressed to give his honest answer.

"That's an opinion…." Zhao Yun denied.

Now it's a bigger problem so he said, "I studied the records after reading the novel. Guan Yu was famed for his height and sense of loyal which was incomparable to most warriors in Chinese culture, Cao Cao is the greatest Anti hero in Chinese culture, Zhuge Liang was religiously worshipped as a diety for his wisdom, Sima Yi was Kongming's greatest rival unequaled to most of the Five Advisors including Xun Yu, and Liu Bei was the guy relate to the Liu line from another branch. But you are what history kept overlooking. Your righteous and selfless act into saving Liu Bei's wives and child was unprecedented for generations."

"Well….I never wanted others to be put in tragic solutions. There's millions of innocent people being killed over the selfishness of the region lords. But, now my existence doesn't matter. I sided with Liu Bei and failed to restore the Han Dynasty. Cao Cao and Sima Yi lead to more desirable recognition in times of chaos," Zhao Yun shrugged.

Akihiro nodded, "Yes Cao Cao and Sima Yi were amazing figures, greater than yourself. I'll admit, they deserve to be posterboys instead of you. However, nobody wants their children to grow up and ruin good people by being like those two…."

"Three Kingdoms isn't kid friendly and Changban was more graphical and inconceivably violent, Mr. Suzuki. Some older fans want blood and to make it as realistic as The Elder Scrolls series or Yakuza among other game franchises I saw," Zhao Yun glared at Akihiro sternly.

Akihiro was taken aback by Zhao Yun's reaction. Of course, that era was the most violent in Chinese history and kids shouldn't learn the bad history of Chinese culture from there, however…

"Forgive me, Zilong. I knew it was a terrible era. The Han lost is regency with He Jin's death and Emperor Xian got derailed as just a concubine's son. Blood been split, you served a violence lord who ignores your potential…" Akihiro was cut by Zhao Yun leash back.

"Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu did the worst damage to the Han's authority. Bogu just lost his sense of trusting others after Gongsun Yue's death which he became unlikable, but I still remain in Hebei to find a situation. If you're so interested in unlocking untold theories about my early life, then why did you create Lei Bin?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms demanding an answer to Deng Zhi's replacement.

"Your childhood friend? What's wrong with Lei Bin?" Akihiro raised his eyebrow.

Zhao Yun sighed and remember the rants Deng Zhi said on the cell. _"Who the hell is Lei Bin, Zilong!?"_

"Xiahou Lan is my only recorded childhood friend and you introduce him in ROTK 13 PUK just now. What's the point of Lei Bin? Of course I may have befriend scholarly boys, perhap's Zhen Ji's brother Yan too…" Zhao Yun said.

"It's weird for you to be friends with an Xiahou," Akihiro muttered.

"Compare to being friends with Ma Chao?! Ma Chao was irredeemable before the novel existed!" Zhao Yun retorted.

"So you're not pleased with being his brother in law?! We created Ma Yunlu specifically as a woman of virtue, much better than most three kingdoms female characters we couldn't picture you with…" Akihiro frowned.

"Lady Zhen a woman of virtue in history! Your company is already making her frustrated right now," Zhao Yun warned Akihiro of Zhen Ji's dissatisfaction over her lost of popularity in the franchise.

A moment of silent left the creator thinking about what he's going to do for Lady Zhen in the franchise after introducing the Dynasty Warrior's Cao Zhi in Musou Blast.

"It's insensitive of me to make her out into a villainess, anti heroine or whatever. We're trying to do something different compare to the classic and history. I didn't realize we're ruining Lady Zhen for what people recognize her in lores.." Akihiro sighed.

Zhao Yun can't help, but look at the creator in shame on his direction towards Lady Zhen. So that was his idea…

Zhao Yun's POV

 _So he finally admit his creative flaws regarding to certain figures who weren't suppose to resort to villainy. Even thought he created Dynasty Warriors specifically loose towards the novel. Why am I still representing the franchise when it could have be Zhuge Liang or Guan Yu? Heck, I can imagine Cao Pi as the franchise posterboy, Mr. Suzuki already made Cao Pi more popular than Zhen Ji now._

"Glad to see you're honest with that. Now I have a request. I want to take a break from the cover boy job. You have Yukimura, so he can take my place. Will you grant me it?" Zhao Yun asked.

"If you're feeling that way about what we're doing with you, then by all means, you can take a break from us. Still, I'm a fan of yours Zilong…." Akihiro gave a sympathic look from the now estranged former posterboy.

"What fan would continue to leave me underdeveloped while giving more characterization from other characters? Remember, you also have my lady's scorn to deal with later on," Zhao Yun gave him a disgusted look.

"Gomen Zilong….I did neglect you, there's no denying that," Akihiro shamefully display his embarrassment.

Before Zhao Yun leaves, there's one more thing to mention. This recent storyline in Dynasty Warriors. It's like cancer to most Shu Han characters and also affects Wei characters like Zhen Ji.

"By the way, hire another writer for the next Dynasty Warriors. This 'Land of Benevolence' storyline is already disregarding the real benevolence people in Three Kingdoms era," Zhao Yun said with a sad face.

Akihiro can't believe that even such propaganda for Shu is also a problem. It's an entirely different story direction from the same novelization retelling of Three Kingdoms. But it makes everything different to him. But does such storyline truly ruined historical figures who are actually good people in real life?

"What's wrong with 'A Land of Benevolence'?!" Akihiro begged his favorite character to ask him why.

"We can't make one, no human being government can. Not since all the corruption and evil that exist for centuries in Ancient China…I hope you realize what I mean about my lady's scorn, Mr. Suzuki," Zhao Yun answered grimly.

The Dynasty Warriors director choked, was it that necessary bad. It was a heroic cause for the game. He tapped his hands on the desk pondering what to make of it. Strained from his ideas for Musou All Stars, Zhao Yun's suggestion to change the Dynasty Warriors storyline caught him offguard. Why? What's wrong with "A Land of Benevolence" seriously, he thought.

It was rather stressing for Zhao Yun to reveal the answer to that as he walks through the hallway and returns to Zhen Ji. Someday, he's going to deal with treating Zhen Ji as an actual villain, a bad influence towards the people and blindly agree everything Zhuge Liang says about her.

The Shu backlash had already made those cremate on his mindset. He's going to bear the guilty of all the Shu hate. He's going to accept the fact that he had his haters which motivate him to sympathize Zhen Ji, Xun Yu, Zhou Yu, Cai Yan, Wang Yi, Huo Tua, Lu Su, Yuan Xi, Tian Feng and Deng Ai.

Those people he thinks about deserves more positive recognition than himself. It's strange, he's being the leader of Dynasty Warriors by name only and people only recognize him for saving Liu Shan. The greater merit in Three Kingdoms is….making new laws and reforms that ended up failing and leading to more corruption and rebellion. Thus is the understanding of the Will of the People. That's what got him involved in the chaos.

There's no one that understands the people's will better than Zhao Zilong. The People's Hero…..Han's Finest….Koei's Bane.

Epliogue…

Zhen Ji came ahead of Zilong after he left the Dynasty Warrior's creator's office. She happily told him what she did to Lady Guo. Though, the fight was short due to her concerns about putting other people in danger over their magic fighting and took it outside planning a one hit victory.

"She's not weak, just too arrogant. She's too proud of herself much like Zihuan. Although I pity her.. She tried to restore her noble status by going through her own hardships, it's annoying that she targeted me over the empress crown and I don't care about it anymore," Zhen Ji told Zhao Yun everything that happened between her and Lady Guo. Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun walked together out of the Koei Building after an entire day of meeting five groups.

The sky was at sunset as they spend six hours in there promoting Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers. The game will be in English next year.

"She appears to try to talk you down making you lose concentration on fighting her vigorously. I'm glad you hold your hatred over her in order to make her pay at that expense," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Hmph, she's just spewing garbage because I was left with no desire for the crown and just brood over how screwed up my life will end!" Zhen Ji gave him a grumpy look.

"I happen to refuse a title giving from Liu Bei after he became emperor by Kongming's urge to counter the usurper's contention. He wasn't going to send an army to recover the deposed Han emperor and instead went to attack Wu over Guan Yu. It's a wonder coincidence, Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh, why refuse it? You deserve more than my ex husband. He was emperor without the people's support and the entire central government was in ruins. China back then was an empty nation split in confusion. Three Emperors, only Zihuan the legitimate Emperor of China," Zhen Ji winced.

Zhao Yun chuckled and place his left arm around her shoulders. Titles were the least of his concerns. Zhen Ji wonder why he would refuse a greater title after barely keeping Han alive in Yizhou.

"All I wanted was to save the people of Han China and his majesty. If there's something like titles, it's only a simple prize. The greatest gift I could have is the people's smiles and my loyalty to the Han. I'm to blame for the millions of those unfortunate souls including yourself. Huh?" Zhao Yun stopped moving as Zhen Ji did the same and checked on what made Zhao Yun surprised.

Zhen Ji set her eyes on two unfamiliar faces.

"Zilong, you've forgotten us!"

"Lei Bin…" Zhao Yun revealed the male's voice.

"I told Lei Bin we rather introduce ourselves in the Shu group, but he insist on grouping us neutral and wait for you to meet us. You kind of ignored us now that we appeared as invalids," the female figure revealed herself with Lei Bin and gasped at Zhen Ji's presence. "Oh, I finally get to meet you. I met with all the Dynasty Warriors ladies, but you're the last person I haven't met yet. So it's an honor to see you Lady Zhen or shall I call you Luo?"

"Li Hua, he's supposed to meet us first, but instead he pretends we didn't exist and met all five groups. I'm your childhood friend, Zilong. Shouldn't I be the first to congratulate you, my narrow minded pal?!" Lei Bin glared at Zhao Yun angrily.

"Narrow minded!? How dare you…" Zhen Ji uncharacteristically imploded.

"He's joking… Hey, Lei Bin. I'm sorry I should have thought about meeting the two of you first as you're both new characters in my game," Zhao Yun stood before the new male character studying his outfit. His game is set in an alternate universe, but it's still the same three kingdoms era with more fantasy.

"And Li Hua, you're the new female character right? I've been speculating that you'll be his love interest, but the rumors were malicious at best and people demanded Ma Yunlu over and over," Zhen Ji found Li Hua's appearance, could she be from the mystic realm?

Li Hua wonders about that also as she explained to Zhen Ji where she comes from as being based off a mythical figure centuries after the three kingdoms. She's a goddess of war.

"Why are all the fans demanding Ma Yunlu while I'm created?" Li Hua asked Zhen Ji curiously.

"More storyline…for Ma Chao. Basically, Zilong could get some romance and help her avenge her father and brothers death. She's suppose to be a virtuous woman based off Ma Chao in the novel. I can't help but feel discouraged by her popularity nowadays as mine is declining…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"B..but, I'm created to be his childhood friend, not some yaoi romantic love interest. Is this why you're ignoring us, Yun?" Lei Bin turns to Zhao Yun look more desperate to be acknowledge as his childhood friend.

Zhao Yun could only shrug as he had a lot on his mind after meeting everyone in the roster save for those who choose not to congratulate him.

"Lei Bin, I'm not on my best mood and I won't be here for a couple of weeks. Zhen Ji and I are going to Tencent Games to promote a MOBA game we're in. Honestly, I'm ok with you two, it's just….Deng Zhi should be here, Musou Blast been cancelled which means Wang Ping and Bogong get tossed aside, and my lady here is fed up with all the BS given to her lately," Zhao Yun rubbed his head.

Zhen Ji felt like showing her own disappointment with Musou Blast cancellation, "Zijian, Lady Bian, and his wife were also tossed aside."

"Well, we're specifically made for Godseekers, so don't worry about that. I'm not trying to take Deng Zhi's place," Lei Bin nodded.

"So, Lady Zhen, I heard you married the man who put you to death. Is this what relationships in the three kingdoms era supposed to represent love?" Li Xia asked.

The three of them turned to her giving priceless looks.

"You want to know about Sun Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei and how that went as bad as my death?" Zhen Ji asked her back.

"Those were some examples according to my observations," Li Hua blinked.

"Zilong, I think I'm going to lecture this 'goddess' about bad relationships and how women struggled to survive in war," Zhen Ji sighed and felt as if she gotten a headache.

Zhao Yun shrugged and left himself muttering about how his historical wife barely understand anything going on despite no real relationship problems between them. His wife wass not even a talented person compare to Zhen Ji. Now he really wants to leave the Koei Building for a couple of weeks after all the crap he took from the fandom.

The End.


End file.
